Cerulean Blue
by sisterchris88
Summary: AU/ Klayley/ One year after the birth Klaus' daughter, things are not going so well for Mikaelson family. They lost everything they had, including the baby. Klaus and Hayley dreamed about a future that was taken away from them in one night. Is there really nothing left to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there I was supposed to work on another chapter of Unconditional Love but then I thought about a different story for Klaus and Hayley a very different AU. I hope you like it. This is a OneShot. At least for now. But I had to write it, don't ask me why. Imagine these moments were really hard...please share your thoughts with me and forgive me for every grammar mistakes. I'll do my best._

_Cerulean Blue was the color who Klaus talked about during 1.17 episode of The Originals and Hayley' dress was of the same color I read some stuff online and I really loved this color meaning._

* * *

**_Cerulean Blue_**

Elijah checked his phone, he knew Rebekah would be called him at any moment, he withdrew it with elegance in his jacket , continued to look in the woods of Louisiana . He knew that he would find his brother somewhere, in all those months since the last time they had clashed, he had checked his desperate and uncontrollable actions. He thought he had seen him in his worst mood instead the last year had shown a ruthless monster without any feeling . But Elijah knew that his mask of evil was hiding something else. But it was too late to show it.

He found him, his mouth smeared with blood and the body of a woman who has just thrown to the ground, there was no satisfaction in his eyes , there was no desire to savor yet another death, there was nothing. He was a shadow. He acted as a war machine without thinking and without caring.

" I thought I was clear three months ago. I don't need a baby sitter, Elijah . " He had sensed his presence and his brother challenged him licking his fingers stained with blood .

"I carry with me no hope to see you back in control. Another witch?" He said, pointing to the corpse on the ground. Klaus didn't answer, grunted against his brother.

"Go away, Elijah . "

" So you can keep in your nonsense revenge ? Niklaus stop! We all feel a deep and immense pain , Rebekah desperately wants to see you but you don't let anyone get close, stop acting as if killing is the only thing that matters. What would your daughter say about you?" Elijah raised his voice.

" I have no daughter. " Klaus cried angrily. "There is nothing left I care about in this world. " Klaus looked at him straight in the eye and knew they were both thinking the same thing. _To her_ .

"You have to go back to New Orleans. Today . " Klaus laughed hysterically in front of the request of his brother. But in his eyes Elijah saw tears.

"Goodbye, Elijah." he turned away going back to his car. It was just perpetually alone, Klaus had spent the entire year in the company of his demons and no one else .

" Niklaus, she is getting married!" Elijah shouted, remaining in his position with his hands in his pockets. Klaus stopped and was flooded with memories that struck him as white oak stakes . Rip his heart would have been a relief greater than what he was experiencing. "Today ." Elijah thought of the phone call the day before with Rebekah .

"And you really believe for a moment that this thing could move my emotions? " Klaus turned to face his brother this time the distance between them was minimal.

" There is nothing left inside of you. But even in her. You still want to be blind? She is sacrificing everything for a cause who doesn't even belongs to her! For something that we have created !it's our fault !" Hearing these words Klaus thought of the screams that had haunted him for a whole year and still haunted his nightmares . _– she is dead, she is dead because of you! It's your fault your lust for power, the struggles of the intrigue, she's dead ... you have killed her ! –_

Klaus struggled to breathe. He had never wanted to retrace the path of pain that seemed abandoned forever .  
"I'm sure , Rebekah is sure that if you went back ... _She needs you . Remember what you had ._ " Elijah put a hand on his shoulder.

_"We lost everything we had."_ Klaus shook the hand of Elijah , in his eyes the empty and Elijah began to fear of being late , and he could do nothing to help his family.

Klaus was now moving away and no words could stop him .

_" Kill all the witches of this world will not bring her back , Niklaus ! "_ What 's Klaus' shoulders hid to Elijah' eyes , were his eyes destroyed by that pain who the time believed away but his heart felt so close .

_- She's dead . -_

§

It was the day of her marriage and she wanted to feel an emotion of any kind , but the truth was that night she was probably dead too. She felt no joy , or rethinking for a wedding that was going to meet just to save her family. The family she looked for during her whole life and now they couldn't help her. Nothing could make her fill the emptiness she felt in her heart.

She was sitting on the shore in an old abandoned shack, near the lake, out everyone was waiting for her to come , she was supposed to appear beautiful and radiant but it was not what she wanted. Jackson was waiting . And he wasn't the problem ... he was indifferent. It was useful to provide a bit ' of peace in the clan of wolves to provide stability to the city for their future . But when she found himself looking into a mirror Hayley tried to remember the girl she was. The girl who was before _that_ night. The girl who was going to marry someone she loved.

She had lost everything in one night. Her life, love . Herself .

" The dress we had chosen was much more majestic. " When Hayley saw in the mirror Rebekah' blonde hair believed for a moment she felt an emotion. She turned to hug hinting at a smile. Hayley wore a simple dress, color _cerulean blue_ , no makeup and yet she was still beautiful despite on her face there was no trace of feeling. " May I? " Rebekah said, touching her hair. Hayley sat down in front of the mirror while Rebekah began to work on her hair slowly.

" To see you ... it's such a surprise. " Rebekah smiled.

" I couldn't miss the wedding of our queen. " Hayley looked down.

"There is no queen. As soon as things calm down I will go away . Jackson just wanted to prove to everyone the clans are united. " Her eyes were not those of a happy bride .

" Hayley ... go away will not fill the emptiness you feel. " Rebekah let go of her hair looking into her eyes .

"I don't feel anything Rebekah . I don't want to feel anything . "

" So why do you keep it? " Rebekah indicated a small picture in the box near the mirror close to the bracelet that Hayley wanted to wear . Hayley knew what she was referring to. She hadn't the courage to look. Her eyes grew moist.

"I keep a lot of things for no reason." She wiped the tears trying to compose herself .

" Hayley ... "

" Don't do that Rebekah please, I can't listen anymore to people who tell me that it wasn't my fault, our fault ... I don't want to listen to anyone. I just want to get away from this damn place ."

" You have been struggling to find your family , you know that I have always admired you for that. " Rebekah tried to break through in her emotions but didn't seem to be anything left .

" You were wrong . I haven't fought for my _real_ family. " Rebekah remembered the pain of Klaus . They were so similar in this too.

" You were happy Hayley, we all were. We can start over."

"How can you start over if there is nothing left to start with? " Rebekah stood in silence in front of Hayley . "I have to go or they will be looking for me , thanks for coming ... "

" I wished I could see you at your true wedding… months ago. " Hayley gasped there were so many memories that she had hidden in her heart with walls of indifference. Her marriage. She recalled the proposal , the dress, the joy , _the baby._ They were supposed to be married. Months ago. She left the house to go out and perform the duty that her wolf's nature required. Once out Rebekah approached the jewelry and picked up the photo. The joy that shone in the faces of Klaus and Hayley, it was a rare comet in their lives. Clutching their baby in their arms, their precious little girl .

_Kayla Rebekah Mikaelson ._ Although she still felt pain in retrospect . She remembered her tears at the very moment she was born and they had revealed their intention to give to the baby girl her name.

"You're gone away with all of us , _little Kay_. " Stroked the baby in the picture and put it back in place.

§

Hayley had never seen a marriage between wolves families but she hoped that it would all be over soon , she was tired of everything, of every face of every word . They were celebrating her marriage and her mind was in a dark place and away to relive the same night ... again and again. There was no chance to forget , she wanted to be a vampire to turn off the emotions and live. But was that a life, or not? She saw the Klaus' face petrified , destroyed watching the witches _who had killed her._ She was crying and even though everyone could pretend that it was for the wedding she was choking pain .

Not a sound came from her mouth , but inside there was a storm. She could almost see Klaus among those invited but she didn't know where he was, she had never seen him no more after that night when their broken hearts were flung against one another . But maybe was it worth the effort to be there and marry someone who would not give her anything? For what purpose? She would have run away months before like him.

_Just like him._

_Him_

" It's time to talk , _little wolf ._" His voice enveloped her and brings her back to reality , darkness vanished. Hayley stood petrified unable to turn; everyone was staring at him in the midst of the guests standing in a wonderful suit . And she didn't expect to see his face. Hayley didn't know to still have a heart, but something inside her warmed , her heart began to beat hard. Jackson stared at her puzzled no one expected that Niklaus Mikaelson could ever go back to town .

" Maybe another time , Klaus . " an angry Jackson said, trying to remain calm. Klaus didn't listen and took a few steps toward them, slowly closed the distance between them, Hayley still in the same position. Klaus reached out a hand to her...

"Just a moment. " Klaus' voice was low and soft , Hayley turned slowly to look at him and there was no recall or blurred image that would do him justice . It was and always would be the only person who can make her feel so alive . It was more beautiful than she remembered and found the same void in his eyes. Without realizing it she slid her hands into Klaus .

_"Just a moment."_ Hayley repeated his words almost mechanically.

§

The pier wasn't far away and they quietly walked up to join it. It had been so long since the last time they had spent a few moments together. It was another life. Their lives.

_"Cerulean Blue."_ He looked at her simple dress that marked her slim and perfect figure, the same that had once so tenderly carried within her... their child. That color was one of Klaus' favorite colors, he always loved that color. Hayley knew it.

" Why are you here? I thought ... I wouldn't see you again. " Hayley was finally able to speak. She put her hand on stomach feeling a huge weight within her .

"I just wanted to make sure ... _I wanted to see you."_ All they had lived , all the times they made love, their best moments swooped on Hayley . His voice was a torment to which, however, she couldn't escape .

"Because I'm about to marry Jackson? " Throughout the long year nothing had stirred Klaus.

"Do you love him ?" Hayley felt hurt by his question. Klaus looked at her with her beautiful green eyes so deep but so full of pain.

"How can you even think that there is love left inside of me?" Hayley wanted to scream at him but he didn't have the strength . She gave him her back taking a few steps on the pier. Klaus walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, _little wolf._ " He whispered close to her ear.

" Don't call me like this, please, don't. " Desperation shone through in her words .

"I've always called you like that."

"It belongs to a life that no longer exists. It reminds me of everything I had ... and ... I can't have. Not anymore. " Hayley let out the tears and seemed almost a liberation after months and months where she was no longer able to let go any tear.

" ... We had a wonderful life. Those days with you were the most real I've ever had. Remember the sound of her breathe is the only thing that makes me think I'm still alive. " Hayley couldn't stop the tears that had already lined her entire face.

"I can't . " Klaus thought she was referring to him, but Hayley was thinking about something else . "I hate you for that. You can remember her , you can relive her , you can feel her so close ... I would just like to have a memory , the smell of her skin , the warmth of her skin on my chest ... I'm forgetting ... I'm forgetting our daughter." Hayley tried not collapse but it was so difficult. Klaus stood in front of her and showed her the palm of his hand.

"I can show you her again. But it won't make it easier Hayley . Remember every details of our daughter every day destroys what is left of my heart. " Klaus dropped a tear.

"Do you think I still have a heart? All I remember is her death . As if she had carried away even the best memories. Our memories. " Hayley shrugged, almost smiling.

"Let me bring Kayla back to us. " All that he showed was surrounded by peace and joy. Hayley dreamed to hold her in her arms, to be able to caress her face, kiss and protect her. Klaus let their daughter come back to them , even if for a brief moment . When the vision ended Hayley fell to the ground on her knees, unable to bear the weight of her loss. They had never wept beside each other , they had never been able to do that the pain was too much.

"We didn't had enough time with her... " he cradled her in his arms, let her cry for the death of their child. A death caused by the eternal feud between vampires , wolves and witches. Hayley clutched to his chest and for the first time in a year she felt something. She raised her head slowly looking at his face, his lips, she leaned her lips on his, nothing had changed since last time. Their lips danced together as if they had known each other forever. Klaus returned her kiss long, while gently stroking her face full of tears. They pulled away from each other but without separating their faces too .

" You were supposed to be my wife... " Klaus whispered . Hayley was covered by a shiver down her spine. She remembered perfectly the proposal and her joy in saying _yes_ .

" ... We were supposed to be parents. " Hayley said, trying to escape his enveloping gaze.

"I still want you. It's the only thing I know."

"How can you still want me ? _What can you want from me ? " _Hayley seemed to almost beg .

"I want you to be my wife." This proposal was sincere , Hayley had learned to know him well and she knew he wasn't lying .

"There is nothing left inside of me. _Nothing._"

" What makes you think that I still have something inside of me , _little wolf_ ? " smiled and Hayley fell in love once again of the wonderful dimples that formed on his cheeks every time he smiled .

"You came here . Perhaps you ... " Hayley didn't want to quarrel with him , and she knew that what she was about to say could hurt him irreparably .

" Never think , even for a moment, I don't miss her. I think of her every minute of every day, every damn time I spend on this earth. But when I remember the pure love I've felt holding her in my arms I also remember something else. " Hayley looked at him and waited for him to continue. "She reminded me of you. Her eyes, her wonderful eyes. She was so tiny but so strong ... she was a part of you ... and me. " Hayley felt her cheeks wet again .

"The weight I feel, the pain I feel ... I don't know if I'll ever be brave again as you 've always seen me. " Hayley struggled to admit it but she was destroyed. "Sometimes I think I'd like to have a reason to continue living. I can't even say his name ... " she said holding up her tears.

Klaus said nothing looked long and stroked her arm with his hand. Then he leaned over her and kissed her again softly.

"I spent the whole year to kill witches. But there never was one time when this thing has given me relief. " Hayley was aware of what Klaus had done in the past year. She knew about his desire of revenge. Revenge. For their daughter. But she never felt relief in this. " Seeing you today with this beautiful _cerulean blue_ dress ... I felt something today ."

" I wanted to have you beside me. " Hayley said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm here , I'm here. " He hugged her so hard to hurt Hayley.

"How can we deal with it? " Hayley said over his shoulder as she clutched at him.

"Come with me , _little wolf ._ We have lost so much, you're all I have left ... _what do we still have to lose _?" he made her move and kissed her once again.

" Klaus ... I have to go. " Hayley was afraid of everything, she was starting to feel in her heart. Back to Jackson seemed the only thing that made sense in the sea of thoughts that crowded her. She stood up settling the dress. She was about to go away , but Klaus grabbed her by the wrist.

" I will not let you go, not this time."

"There is only pain when we look at each other's eyes . " Hayley tried to protect herself by returning to the safe path that she was running.

" Our daughter was not only pain. Your love for me was not just pain. You believed in me. You have loved me ."

" Klaus, I can't..."

"Why?"

" Because I love you!" Hayley almost screamed when she said it and Klaus felt almost thrown from the weight of those words.

" I left you alone in the most terrible moment of our lives ... and you still love me? " Klaus took a few steps toward her. Stunned , amazed and in disbelief ... how could she still love him?

"As soon as I turned around to look at you a few hours ago ... as soon as I saw you, it was as if my heart had suddenly found a way to come back to life."

"Then come back to me." Klaus met her . "Hayley . You don't have to marry him. You don't have to do anything of this."

" And then what? Something bad will happen , who will die this time? Rebekah ? Elijah ? My clan of wolves... yours? Maybe we don't deserve to be happy. "

"I spent 1000 years on this earth believing to be doomed to be alone forever, doomed to not being able to love to not have anyone at my side. I will not let you go. _I'll never you let go. I already did this mistake once."_ Klaus shook her arms in his hands . "I was happy. With you. With our baby. And even if we'll never be again I want you by my side because I know that our torment if shared with you will be less painful. You're my only hope as you were when you were pregnant."

Hayley wanted so desperately to let go to the love that they both still felt for each other.

"We were happy. " Hayley smiled looking at him.

"Stay . " Klaus insisted and at that moment something in the look of Hayley changed , they began to kiss passionately , forgetting the place where they were. They laid on the pier, Klaus lay down on top of her taking away her cerulean blue dress , and kissed every inch of her body and dragged her to him; they made love once again becoming one person, just one small broken piece. He hold her so hard he wanted to make her sure that he would never let her go again . They loved each other, it was more pure than their first time together, the night where everything began. He had missed the scent of her skin , her hair, her breath on his neck, her kisses , he had forgotten how wonderful it was to hold her and know that she belonged only to him.

Hayley was lying on his chest in silence, around them just the noise of the forest. She wanted to savor every moment of his time with Klaus .

" I've never apologized for having accused ... for having accused you of _her death._ " Klaus kissed her head.

"I've done a lot worse. Pain made blind ... especially me. " Hayley got up and began to stroke his face as she leaned her breast on Klaus .

"She would have loved you as a father. " Klaus didn't want to cry, but being a good father was everything she had dreamed of. Always. He wished to had had more time ... but their only child had been with them for such a short time .

"I 've loved her since she was in your womb and I will do as long as I am condemned to live on this earth. " Hayley continued to stroke it . There were a few long minutes of silence broken only by their breathing and the sound of water .

"Ask me again . " Hayley whispered in his ear. Klaus seemed not to understand . " Ask me again . "

" _Little wolf_ , would you marry me ? " Hayley felt in a long time joy inside her, more than a year before,s he had already responded to Klaus but it was even more exciting than the first time .

_"Always and forever ."_ She replied , kissing him softly.

Hayley stood up and Klaus helped her get dressed. His hands walked her back which was immediately shivered . They took a few steps toward the place where the wedding was taking until shortly before...

" I can take care of everything ... I could kill them, they were going to take you away from me ." He said jokingly .

"I can manage a clan of wolves." she joked , but after a few steps ... Hayley stood pensively into the forest . Klaus stared at her for a moment he didn't understand what was going on in her mind .

_"... And if one day we will be happy again ?"_ Hayley looked almost frightened at the thought but a little before on the pier she felt alive again . With him.

" ... We will be happy thanks to her, she put us together, she brought you back in my life. Without her I would have nothing . We would have stayed lonely souls." Klaus looked at her tenderly .

" She was our little miracle . " Hayley looked down.

_" She will always be our little miracle , as you 'll always be my little wolf ._ " Hayley came up to him and kissed him fleetingly . She had to go to fix things with Jackson ... but she wasn't afraid she had nothing more to lose. She could only hope that one day the pain would be lessened.

" I don't know what is left of my heart, but even If it was just a little piece... I'll give it to you, you'll keep it in your hands. It's yours."

Hayley smiled from afar.

"I'll be back to pick it up and keep it inside of me forever. " Klaus saw her to meet his clan and talk with others , he realized after a few moments of having someone at his side .

" You're back. " Rebekah was happy to see him, she had lost hope that something could move him . Both began staring at Hayley who spoke with Jackson.

"She is born to be a queen." Rebekah smiled looking at her, her fierce and determined attitude sometimes remembering how Hayley managed in the past with her clan of wolves.

"She is _my queen_." Klaus let out a smile , while far from Hayley was returning to him, to take what was left of his heart, and care for it. She found a safe haven in his embrace, before Rebekah who was moved by them. There was a sort of peace around them, or maybe she was just hoping that for a moment they could return to live together.

" Let's go home . " Klaus whispered in her ear.

"I want... " Hayley looked up at the sky , trying not to cry. "I want to bring flowers to Kayla. I would like to do it with you." She said with a sweet smile and a little tear, looking straight into his eyes . Rebekah looked at them a short distance and couldn't hold back the tears . Klaus nodded, holding her tightly to him and they went away.

Their agony was lighter as they hold on on each other.

"They'll be ok?" Rebekah felt the outline of Elijah behind her.

"It will pass, not now, not forever. But our brother is living a pain so terribly human and finally he chose what to hold on to. The time will help them heal. They have all the time in the world to do it. " Elijah took a deep breath while Klaus and Hayley had disappeared from their sight. Rebekah laid her head on his brother shoulder.

"Even in a broken heart can enter a ray of sunshine ." Elijah kissed Rebekah forehead.

§

* * *

_please please let me know what you liked and what you hated! you can talk with me on tumblr (youwerethereforme) or twitter katia_1988. Thanks for your time reading this! _


	2. Chapter 2

_This was supposed to be a One Shot but you were so amazing with me and I kept thinking that Hayley and Klaus deserve a little ray of shine, don't you think? It will be a short Fan Fiction I think 3 or 4 chapter...but I want to explore a little bit more this AU I wrote. I just want to be clear I'm complety in love with the baby storyline actually I will die when baby mikaelson will born in TO I want her to have a long happy life with daddy Klaus and mama wolf , this was just a story who came in my mind, and it stuck in my head until I wrote it. It is seriously a part of me. I care about this story more than any other ff I have ever wrote.  
_

_I wanna just take a few more moments to say thanks to some people: 225Starburst who is the author of my favourite Klayley FF here who was so lovely with me, and even only the idea she read my ff its a dream! Then some tumblr sweet people (I don't if they have an account here): theqriana__ thank you for your amazing post, I seriously don't deserve so much love for my story but you put tears on my eyes; werewolfmumsy i was stunned by the quote she chose to post on her tumblr from Cerulean Blue first chapter. Girl you surprise me! THANK YOU! I'm speechless! last but not least hopepeacelovejoyhappiness simply because she is my mirror when we talk about klayley and I admire every post she dedicate to this couple specially when she wrote about single scene. She saw in them everything I saw. Klayley-fanmate I guess does make sense?_

_Thank you TO ALL specially for the review, for reading and as usual sorry for my grammar mistakes. I hope you will not have much tears this time. LOVE YOU._

* * *

_**Cerulean Blue: Chapter 2**_

Klaus was standing a few steps away from Hayley, she was kneeling in front of the small marble tombstone, there were some beautiful lilies, silence around them, the sunset in the bayou was the background for their painful moment. _Ours, for all eternity._ There was no name or others words on it. Just this.

"When I came here for the first time ... a week after..." Hayley took a deep breath." Rebekah told me you were gone, that since you had brought her here, she had not seen you since." Klaus leaned close to her surrounding Hayley with his arms.

"I should have stayed." Klaus watched the sun set not far from them.

"Sometimes it's necessary to run away." Hayley shook his hand while Klaus looked at her in stunned.

"How can you give sense to my run?" A tear fell on Hayley' face.

" I know you. You have always brought your family with you , wherever even locked into your coffins." she gestured to a smile. "But this time , you left _her_ here and you're gone. It was unbearable."

"Even for you." He kissed her forehead gently.

"It's the perfect place." Hayley wasn't able to take any decision in the days after Kayla's death it was Klaus, with Elijah, to choose everything, both, Klaus and Hayley, were blinded by their pain in order to be able to talk to each other, for understand each other and help each other. "Even your words." She said referring to the phrase written on the grave of their baby. Klaus's eyes filled with silent tears , looking at each other they went back at the most wonderful and unexpected day in their lives.

_*  
Hayley remembered the wonderful sound of the weeping of her daughter after long hours of suffering with Klaus, who never left her hand even an instant. Rebekah, who had been prepared herself in detail in the months prior to the birth, helped Hayley to deliver the baby and as soon as she covered her with a blanket, Rebekah looked at Klaus suggesting him to cut the umbilical cord. His eyes lit up as if for the first time he had seen how much the world could be wonderful. His mouth opened wide in search of words that could describe the love that he had suddenly felt in the tiny baby he was about to meet. Rebekah gave her to him, in his arms. Klaus thought to be human again , because everything he was feeling, in every fiber of his body couldn't be because of his vampire side or 'cause he was immortal. She had taken away his breath. He was holding tightly in his arms the thing that he had wanted most in the world even before he could know her._

_"She is ...? " Hayley tried to ask if everything was okay if the baby was fine. Klaus turned to look at her trying to replace smiles to tears, he laid over Hayley._

_" ...Ours, for all eternity." Klaus whispered finally showing to her their child, he laid the baby next to Hayley's chest without letting her go; hugged her was the only thing that reminded him that it was all real. She was real. What he was feeling for his daughter was._

_" I love you." He whispered to his daughter because he wanted to tell it for so long, in his nightmares, the fears, uncertainties he only wanted her daughter to know that he loved her. When he could look away from her to look at Hayley's eyes feet with tears of joy he knew what miracle had happened. "I love you, both. " It was the first time Hayley heard Klaus say those words. So important, so sincere. Although for months they no longer hide what felt for each other, it was the first time she heard Klaus spell those words. I love you . Hayley was happy. She looked at him and in his eyes she got everything she had always wanted since she wandered alone in search of a family and love.  
*_

They shared the same memory without the need for words or visions induced by vampire powers. Hayley was well aware that the sentence was not written on Kayla's tombstone casually and how much pain it must have caused to Klaus see it written there. She leaned on his shoulder while staring together all that remained of the most magical moment of their lives. So magical, so human.

_"I love you , both of you."_ Hayley whispered on Klaus's neck, and this time he could not hold back the tears that his memories unleashed .

§

A few months before the birth of the little girl, Hayley and Klaus had returned to live in the governor's house , away from the hustle and bustle of downtown New Orleans, Hayley loved the plantation house she had spent her first moments with Klaus there when yet none of them understood how their feelings were growing up. Back there, in their home, would have been more difficult and Klaus knew, Hayley walked up to the porch, he thought about what he could say to help her not to hate every memory that the walls of this immense mansion hid, but all was useless. He opened the door letting her the time she wanted before entering. Hayley didn't wait much, she knew it would not eased the weight she felt on the heart. Everything was as she had left. She could still hear those few brief moments of life she had lived there with the baby.

" Rebekah will come soon." Klaus tried to dampen the silence, wondering what Hayley was thinking. But she turned to smile at him.

" She took care her everything? " Hayley thought about little girl's room they made it with so much love and dedication they had set up choosing every detail. A part of her wanted to rush into the nursery that she had learned to love, the other wanted to hear that it no longer existed. But to delete a room would not erase the pain.

"Everything it's as we left it. " Klaus whispered tenderly . Outside the sun had set , it was dark there was not a ray of sunlight as in the rooms they were walking through. They passed together over to the room where he painted , the room where Hayley had slept the first few months... and then they found a locked room . Hayley placed her hand on the door.

_The nursery._

Klaus thought to join her it was perhaps the best, deal with it together. Go in there together even If the pain could kill both of them.

"I'm going to change, this dress is... wasted. " she said, smiling and looking at her dress, color cerulean blue. Klaus was surprised by Hayley's change attitude, but he let her go, she seemed like she was running away. He took a deep breath , one of those who an Original vampire did not because he needed to but he was worried. When he returned downstairs, he found Rebekah in the kitchen, happy to see his little sister who smiling gave him a strong hug. He had missed hug her, terribly.

"It's wonderful to have you at home, _together._ " Looked at him smiling. Klaus , however, wasn't clear and his sister knew it immediately.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come back here. "

"Give her time, it wasn't easy for any of us to come back here... even for you." she said with his eyes moved. Klaus loved his little sister's big heart.

"I wish I could save her the pain she lives through every corner of this house. _I would like to bring her back to her, to us_. I wish I could give her back the life we had... " Klaus threw on the ground a glass beaker. Rebekah took his hands.

"You have both lost a lot, but we can get through this only if we stick together as a family." Klaus thought of how many times his brothers had repeated this phrase, so many times and he never want to believe it but this time he wanted so desperately to think that it could be true. There was a long silence and Rebekah returned to the stove.

"Are you making dinner, little sister ? " Klaus looked at her amused.

"I take care of my family. " she smiled bright. There really was hope for all of them? Klaus couldn't help but continue to wonder.

§

Over a hour later Hayley still hadn't returned to them, Klaus didn't want to oppress her with his presence, but it was not his habit to disappear for such a long time, not before ... _the tragedy_ who had overwhelmed them. He went upstairs looking for her but all the rooms were empty, then he heard the sound of water coming from the shower in the room once they shared, almost a year before. He just wanted to check that she was all right because something inside him continued to fidget. _He just wanted to see her._ He went to the bathroom and when opening the door he saw her wonderful naked body under the hot water, wet hair down her back , he loved every single piece of her body. But while he was staring, he noticed her back trembling in sobs, she was crying. She hid her tears with the drops of water in the shower. He didn't think twice and went to her hugging her from behind. Klaus's shirt bathed. Hayley tried to erase the signs of tears, with no result.

_"You don't have to hide from me."_ Hayley lowered her head without looking back. "Hayley ? Look at me." Turn around and face his eyes was almost unbearable, slowly feeling the weight of each movement, she did it. Klaus closed the water jet and wiped her face with his hands.

"I don't know if I can do this." she whispered just. He should not leave her alone, Klaus thought maybe it was just too much to deal with it in such a short time. Hayley noticed the pain in hybrid's eyes, wanted to try to say something to help him but not a sound come out of her mouth.

"Neither do I." It cost him to admit it but to be honest it was the only thing they had always done with each other in any situation. "But don't hide, not from me. I don't want it to happen ever again. _Every time painful memories come in your mind, even If we may writhe in agony talking about it, don't run away, don't hide, come to me. We'll get through them together."_ Hayley realized tears was streaming down her face, she had again wet cheeks.

"I want to be strong for you. Because you have always loved this in me. " Klaus clutched her tightly in his arms; the woman who had come to love over the last year.

"You are strong, your every action showed it to me today. Don't doubt it. I just want you to be with me, because I'm the one who is going to go to pieces If you run away from me." Klaus put his lips on hers, covered her back with a towel.

"I wish someone could tell us that everything will be alright ... we have faced demons of all kinds... but now I see only darkness." Hayley went with him in their room and began to dress under the loving Klaus' gaze.

_"T__hen we'll walk in the darkness together. Don't be afraid, __little wolf.__**"**__he smiled, his smile warmed Hayley desperate heart's. _

_"As long as you're by my side."_ she put a shirt and turned to look at his face still tried by pain but more relaxed.

There was no storm or darkness she would be scared of, as long as he would stay with her.

§

The dinner wasn't full of laughter and funny moments as had often happened in the period that she had lived together with Mikaelson but Hayley really appreciated the company of Rebekah that during those long months of agony had often been the companion of her suffering. Elijah was in the French Quarter to manage the affairs of the city, and Rebekah would have achieved him overnight , Marcel was waiting for her in the old house in the center. Klaus was alone in the large living room looking at the moon through the window with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"It's almost time to go to bed, little brother. " Rebekah said, joking. Klaus almost leapt he was lost in thoughts.

" Are you going out?" he gave to her a glass of bourbon too.

" Marcel is waiting for me. And Elijah too... " things had not changed and there was always a need for the presence of one of them to maintain balance in the French Quarter. Klaus was missing for a long time to reckless nights in New Orleans. The pain had blinded him and his torment had brought him on trails of blood and revenge. But he was happy to see that Rebekah was happy about her life with Marcel, it had cost him a huge effort, grant him the women he loved most in thousand years of life, but see Rebekah's heart filled with love repaid him from the pain of seeing her go away. If it wasn't for Hayley none of this would have happened , she had just shown him how sometimes a gesture of immense love can bring more love in return. And Rebekah had chosen to remain in New Orleans for Klaus, to stay close to the arrival of the baby... to give to that child a family... before everything was destroyed. Klaus looked at the stairs to the floor above.

"I know you don't sleep anymore. I always asked Elijah about my little brother... even if you did not want to see me. "

"I do not want you to see me ... _in that mood._" Klaus poured himself another drink . "You were happy with Marcel. You still are. "

"I'm. But I wasn't happy because you don't allow me to help you. I want you to be happy, Nik . " Rebekah approached him with eyes full of tears.

"I was happy , it's much more than I could say a few decades ago." he replied bitterly.

"You can be, again." She took the glass from his hands and placed it on the table. "Not this way. Go to bed Nik, she is probably desperate as you are. The nights that you spent alone in the woods, she has passed between nightmares and tears. Tonight, you're not alone. Remember that night , the storm when we were kids? You swore you'd stayed by my side until the storm would have ended. " Klaus touched Rebekah's hand. "Stay with her all night. Every night which will be needed. It will be a long storm... but I'm sure that will not last forever." Rebekah wiped away a tear.

" How can you be so sure?" Klaus replied in a voice broken by grief.

Rebekah remained thoughtful for a few moments and then remembered the night he had spent with Klaus almost a year before thinking about the marriage they had to prepare. "Once you told me that you were scared of how much you looked like Hayley, you never thought to find someone who understands your every side, the good and the dark ones, all your fears, your every weakness. And I know you hated it at the beginning." She stroked his cheek affectionately . "In her you will see your own pain and even If it's unbearable, even in your broken hearts one day will enter a ray of sunshine._ Be brave, Nik _." Klaus's tear moistened the back of Rebekah's hand, she gave a kiss on the cheek to her brother and left him alone with his thoughts .

§

When Klaus slowly opened the door to their room, he saw Hayley wrapped in blankets, her face gently resting on the pillow, she was so beautiful and to have her back in his arms didn't seem like it could be true. After so much pain, he had finally managed to find a little 'hope . Without making too much noise, undressed went to lie down beside her, looked at her profile captivated and admired , he hoped she was asleep but he knew the sound of her breathing, knew that she was actually awake. When she opened his eyes Hayley's sweet smile lit up the darkness of their room.

" I was hoping to have you close tonight." She approached him resting her forehead on him. He began to gently stroke her face by drawing imaginary circles on her cheek on her shoulder. It was all real . She was there. His fingers were going up and down her naked back.

"I missed you , every day. I've missed you so close to me... every night. " Hayley let him kiss her.

"Are you okay ?" Hayley asked softly before leaning against his chest . Klaus smiled certainly was not a question he often heard, he was not accustomed to look inward to understand how he felt, and to admit it.

"Now that you're back home ..." Hayley leaned over him trying his gaze. She loved to sit on his chest, it was one of the things that she had always loved in their nights together. "Yesterday I could never imagine to hold you again in my arms for a whole night. " Hayley's face went darkened she turned away from him cowering in a corner of the bed. Klaus thought he had said something wrong but she remained thoughtful for a few minutes .

"The night, it was the most difficult part of every single day. I couldn't escape the memories, the pain. I tried not to sleep, but I'm not a vampire. " she smiled sarcastically . " I was exhausted after so many days without sleep, but my nightmares don't ever let me go. Not even a moment . But the most atrocious ... " Hayley stopped doing a long breath.

"Tell me, Hayley. " Klaus asked, almost pleading . He tried her eyes he wanted to get her to talk to him, to confide, to let go. "Talk to me."

"... The most atrocious thing was dreaming about us, all three of us. Happy." She shrugged resignedly and Klaus went to hug her pulling Hayley towards him. He tried to wrap her and erase all the terrible nights she had spent. They laid on bed huddled next to each other.

" You know I can help you sleep peacefully , at least for one night. " Klaus whispered in her ear.

" Don't do it . Because you can do it to yourself, and I want to share everything with you even our nightmares." Klaus would have liked to have the strength to tell her how much he was loving her in this moment but he was too broken inside to be able to admit it. "This night stay in your arms will be my cure." she said , closing her eyes, but she heard Klaus mention a laugh. "What's so funny? "

"Heard I will be a cure reminded me how much has happened in Mystic Falls for _that cure._ " Klaus remembered the past and smiled again.

"The cure you wanted to get rid of, or use it with Katherine, funny. But I'll tell you a little secret my cure is far better." she said, laughing almost without realizing it. Klaus caressed her hair.

"Do it again." he told him softly.

"Do what?"

"Laugh for me, Hayley." She did, she smiled, kissing him passionately. Klaus embrace her even stronger.

"I might have also found the best possible cure too." he returned her kiss, his fingers down her back to keep her close, a shiver covered Hayley's body, right or wrong it were true emotions what she felt within herself. Emotions she did not want to let go, she wanted him. Wanted to be with him in every possible way. She felt alive as during the afternoon on the pier. He made her feel alive again. She let her body be overwhelmed by his passion by his kisses, caresses , his desire let all of this be the only thing who can heal her maybe for a few hours or perhaps a whole night, but she wanted to remember how wonderful it was to have someone to love.

§

When Hayley opened her eyes the next morning it was barely dawn, she reach the other side of the bed it was cold , Klaus wasn't there. She got up, put on Klaus' large sweater and went barefoot to look for the hybrid, she saw the door ajar from the room that had once been the nursery of their baby. She slowly opened, saw him standing near the cradle , the hand of Klaus stroked around the perimeter of the wooden bed of their child. His dead eyes stared at the empty pillow on which there was no longer the image of their perfect child. The light was dim in the room, the curtains drawn, it was dark but all was the same as they had left . She knew he heard her so took a few steps toward him trying to hold back the pain that choked her .

" Who is hiding now ? " Hayley went behind him watching together watching the empty cradle.

"Last night you came here, didn't you? This is why you ran crying in the shower. It's the nursery. " Hayley looked down. They knew each other so well, perhaps too well and they couldn't hide the pain they both felt in that _empty_ room.

"It was like seeing the nights when we were here to watch her sleep . It's like look for her in every corner and know that she will never come back. " They both looked at her initials engraved in the bed that they had put together in that room more than a year before. Klaus took a step back to look at Hayley through the dim light of the curtains, her face was just lit up.

"I can almost see her in your eyes. " Hayley resting his cheek on Klaus' palm of the hand. There was no need for words because they both knew how was hard to bear the weight of memories. Hand in hand they went out of the room closing it gently as if there were still inside their beautiful little girl and her precious sleep to protect.

§

When Rebekah returned home, she found Klaus intent to prepare a tray with breakfast for Hayley, the young wolf girl didn't eat much but he wanted to try to make her feel at home in every way possible.

"How was the storm?" Rebekah worried.

"I live on this earth since a thousand years and for the first time, I can't give her something good, I would give her a little joy in our darkness. " He said, continuing to give his back to Rebekah, she remained silent while drinking water, walking in the kitchen with hers noisy heels then she suddenly stopped.

"Marry her."

Klaus shook his head . "You know I already proposed."

"No, Nik. Marry her, right away." The hybrid turned to look at her with surprise. "You want to give her something nice, something good? I still remember how happy she was preparing for your wedding, marry her ! I 'll take care of everything ! the promise of your love is not the joy from which you can start again?" Klaus didn't say a word but certainly her sister's words had hit his thoughts, he placed a rose on the tray and left Rebekah alone in kitchen smiling.

§

"There was no need for all this." Hayley pointed out the tray Klaus put on their bed while she was arranging before reaching Rebekah.

"I take care of you." Hayley knew Klaus wouldn't have got out of their bed until she would at least started to eat something, it was a lovely breakfast. The appetite wasn't exactly the most natural in the last few months for her but she tried to make him happy. She began to drink orange-juice and enjoyed watching him, she could see that in his eyes there was something different .

"Marry me." Hayley nearly choked .

"We've already had this conversation, right? " Hayley tried to understand what was going on in Klaus's head.

"Right Away. We don't have to wait. Rebekah can arrange everything in a day or two. Let's get married." Hayley was shocked to say the least and put the glass down trying to put her thoughts in order, look at Klaus' eyes, however, didn't help her to calm down.

" I don't think... Klaus... I don't think we... we.. " she couldn't find the words.

" What? Ruined? Broken? Hopeless? Unable to look to the future? We are a lot alike, as ever. Why shouldn't we?" Hayley looked around , she ran a hand through her hair, puzzled. Klaus took her face between his hands, he was really close to her.

"Last night as I watched.. Kayla…empty...cradle " say her name hurt him deeply as he ever would have thought. "... I reminded for a whole year I believed that the only thing I needed was her. Have her back. But it wasn't true, I need her as I need you. _I will always need you._ I was blind, but you've shown me that perhaps , after all, we can build something together. Hayley ... look at me. " Hayley felt that her eyes were filling with tears, and she didn't want to cry again. "Give me one reason why we should do it?" she remained silent feeling a strong emotion inside she didn't know what it was, perhaps joy or unconsciousness. It doesn't make sense to her she only felt pain every single day, she had lived in the darkness remembering someone who was taken away from her and suddenly in her dark room where she had taken refuge someone had turned on the light. She was in a corner alone, desperate ... and now he held out his hand. Klaus was there for her, his hand. She knew the only person with whom she could feel so safe to leave her dark room... _it was him._

"Two days ? " she said, smiling.

_"My brave , little wolf. "_ He kissed her without giving her time to breath and squeezed her, overturning the entire tray between them. The sunlight lit up their room , and warmed their embrace. Rebekah downstairs had heard part of their conversation and happy took her phone to call Elijah.

"Brother , we have a wedding to set!" Said happy clutching the photo she had taken the day before in wolves' camp where Hayley was almost getting married . The photo of the happy couple while clutching Kayla in their arms. "Maybe, Elijah, you were right after all. Come home."

And while she hung up, she saw them coming down the stairs hand in hand, and although the wounds were well hidden for the first time she thought to see little 'hope in their faces; two people who had suffered more than anybody in the last year, and now there was a real chance to get through this together. To be a family again.

§

* * *

_So what do you think? specially about the part Kayla's birth, I wanted it to be perfect, a perfect moment for Klaus and Hayley. I know it's sad...but I think its necessary to at least try to have a new life. On my tumblr youwerethereforme under tag cerulean-blue you'll find a fan art I made about the last chapter! I guess I'll see you all at the wedding ;) who will attend?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finall__y! When I decided to go on with this fan fiction I thought I will never be so touched by a chapter like the first one, but... guys this one made me so emotional! I loved writing it! As you remember Klaus and Hayley are going to be married! I was planning to go a little bit further but it was too long so... I'll leave you to it! I wanna say thanks for the review, specially the constructive one to help my english! Please keep them coming a lot of them! I want to hear if you're liking it, If you hate it! anything! Or If you want to know better other thing about this AU. Thanks to 225Starburst for the support! And all my girls on tumblr! love u all! Tomorrow finally TO is back! As usual I'm sorry for my english mistakes I do hope you can enjoy reading it anyway._

* * *

**_ Cerulean Blue – Chapter 3_**

In a few hours Rebekah seemed to have everything under control for the wedding. Klaus and Hayley, happy amused, were sitting on the couch watching her. They wanted everything to be simple , as simple as possible even if Rebekah could not contain her enthusiasm. Klaus shook Hayley' hand resting on his leg, exchanging a glance and a smile serene.

"I have one condition. " Hayley said with a sigh. Rebekah stopped writing everything they needed on her phone. "I want to be set close to the place where we buried Kayla." she looked down trying to hold back the emotion. Rebekah startled by the request of the wolf girl, looked at her brother in search of consensus. Klaus looked at Hayley when he crossed her eyes he knew it. It was the right choice.

"Can you do it, little sister? " Klaus smiled, kissing Hayley's hand.

"Of course." Rebekah stood up. "I'll wait for you later Hayley, I just had a fantastic idea for the dress. Nik don't you dare to come home this afternoon, okay?" she disappeared in a second. Klaus stroked the face of his bride.

"I'll imagine how amazing you'll be." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I just want everything to be simple ... I know we had planned otherwise long ago... "

"Don't think about what was supposed to be ... but what will it be… " Hayley smiled, leaning on his chest. At that moment the door opened, and after a few moments Elijah appeared in the living room . Elijah stopped smiling at Hayley, she got up and went to hug him.

"I think congratulations are in order. To Marry Nik is a challenge worthy of a werewolves queen!" He said jokingly. Hayley whispered a _thank you_ on his shoulder, she was moved.

"No. I thank you for bringing hope where there was nothing but pain." Klaus was watching them from the couch thinking at the day that his brother had tried to tell him about Hayley's wedding with Jackson.

"I let the two of you talk ... I also need to fix some things ... for our wedding . " Klaus went to Hayley gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Something I can do to help too?" Elijah said with her natural elegance, inviting Hayley to sit down.

"Actually yes, you can come with me. It's better Klaus knows nothing about this. " Elijah nodded and went out with her going to his car.

§

Hayley had been, even for a short time, the leader of her clan of wolves and felt as her duty to talk with Jackson. She had to tell him that soon she would marry Klaus, because loyalty it also means sincerity and she didn't want to hide anything from the other members of her clan. Even though she knew that their reaction wouldn't have been the best. She walked for ten minutes in the bayou with Elijah...

"Thank you for _bringing him back to me_." Hayley broke the silence around them.

" I just wanted to help my brother I tried to do it…for an entire year, but what he felt ... what you both felt... " Elijah stopped trying to figure out if his words could hurt Hayley.

"Sometimes it scares me the emptiness I see in my eyes. But to see that emptiness in Klaus... " Hayley stopped trying to hold back the tears.

"I have always believed that behind every end there is a new beginning. You are doing it." Elijah smiled.

"Whatever happens, I know that what I feel for him is the only thing I have left."

"And it's the best thing I could hope for my brother. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him. " Hayley smiled and let herself be embraced by Elijah. He became like a brother to her.

"I don't know what your sister is planning ...but I want you to led me to the altar on our wedding day. Just as it should be... " Elijah nodded.

"I'd be honored ." Hayley looked over his shoulder, they had arrived. "You sure you want to do this alone?"

"Oh, they won't start arguing with me, besides I just need to talk with Jackson."

" I'll stay here , Hayley, just in case they'll show some claws."

§

"You want to marry him ?" Jackson raised his voice and even if they were isolated everyone could hear their discussion.

"He's the man I love. The father of my child. He always will be." Hayley said quietly and with a sweet tone.

"news flash! your little girl is gone! And what about this great love? Where have Klaus been for this whole year? When you cried? Or when you desperate spent days alone after full moon, where was he, Hayley? " Hayley felt the anger grow inside of her. What he said about Kayla…

" Don't you even dare to talk about my daughter. AGAIN! " She told him, approaching with a furious look .

"It's a mistake Hayley , it's a stupid mistake. " Jackson shook his head.

"I didn't come to ask permission. But I'm part of this clan , I have responsibilities and I want to help all of them when I'm ready. I'll do it. I just wanted you to know this from me not by some stupid rumors. This is my choice. You… and me…it was just for business, to help our werewolves clan. And I'm going to help you even with Klaus . But not as your wife. The witches took everything from me, the only thing I can hope for is a little peace."

"With him?" Jackson was angry. "And what will you do when he'll leave you, again? Have you ever thought that maybe he just want the chance to have more children? Have you ever thought about this? How can you trust him? He left you alone in the worst moment of your life! He'll break your heart .. again. But this time I won't be there to help you." Hayley was silent, deep in thought . She turned his back to Jackson, ready to go. She recalled his words, she knew they weren't true , but above all she knew Klaus could never hurt her again.

"_You can't break a broken heart,_ Jackson. " she left him speechless to return to Elijah. Right or wrong, the idea of Klaus was the only thing who keeps her going.

§

Rebekah had arranged everything: the flowers , the place. At sunset the day after Klaus and Hayley would become husband and wife. When Hayley came home she found the vampire in her room with two dresses one white and very simple, the other blue, _cerulean blue_ , the color Klaus loved so much. When Hayley went to get the white dress she noticed the beautiful floral designs in the range just below the breast, the silk was gorgeous . It was really more beautiful than she could imagine. It was strapless leaving the back uncovered and gently fell down to the ankles.

" I thought back to when you described your ideal dress a year ago... " Hayley was moved, turned and hugged her.

"It's perfect. really perfect. " Rebekah invited her to try on the dress, helped her when Hayley finally looked in the mirror was amazed. The dress was even more beautiful on her.

"You're wonderful." Rebekah's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sure that it will happen soon for you, I know how much you dreamed about your wedding day... " Rebekah nodded.

"True but It's your time to have a little joy. " Rebekah came to her and both looked in the mirror.

"I never thought...about my marriage. Afterall that has happened I was sure it was nothing left in me nor Klaus. But you and Elijah hadn't stopped believing ... " Hayley smiled almost in disbelief by the emotion she was feeling within her.

"You're the only one in a thousand years who has managed to enter in my brother walls's of darkness and pain, the only one who hasn't asked him to change but to be loved ... We surely couldn't let you go." Rebekah told her with a wink. The door to Hayley's room opened . Rebekah used her vampire speed to run and close it.

" Damn Nik! You can't see the dress!" Rebekah yelled to her brother leaving him out. But Klaus didn't know Hayley was wearing in that precise moment the wedding dress.

"Oh come on Rebekah since when we stick to the traditions?" Klaus was annoyed.

"Since I organized this wedding! this evening after dinner you say goodbye to Hayley and you won't see her again until tomorrow at sunset, Nik! This is an order ! You will work on your promises! "she said with a funny look.

Hayley listened amused as she took off the dress . Klaus gave up and went back downstairs.

"This however is for wedding-dinner, especially after dinner…wherever it will be." Rebekah told her with a sly smile.

"I don't think there will be an honeymoon, Rebekah. We'll stay here." The cerulean blue-dress was very nice much shorter than the wedding dress; something made her think that Klaus would have loved it.

"Don't you know my brother? I'm sure he has something in mind, where do you think he went all day?" Hayley remained puzzled. Klaus had actually been away for several hours but she hoped it wasn't anything huge like he used to, because the only thing she wanted was to be his wife. No gifts would exceed the emotion to be his forever.

§

When the dinner was over Elijah decided to go back to town to make sure there were no problems between vampires and witches; Rebekah and Marcel were about to leave the house but Hayley and Klaus, hand in hand, asked to Rebekah a moment to talk.

"You're not telling me that you have changed your minds about the wedding right?" The couple looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"No, little sister. I spoke with Father Kieran today , we would like you as celebrant for our wedding. " Rebekah gasped. "You were the first to believe in us long ago, to believe that I could find in her ..." Klaus turned to look at Hayley "…everything I was looking for. "

" So we would love to have you to celebrate our marriage." Rebekah felt a strong emotion. Her mind went back to the time when Klaus and Hayley had announced that the little Kayla would bring also her name. Moved, she embraced his brother, and also Hayley.

"Thank you… but I didn't change my rules, I'll be back in a few hours ! No contact tonight ! " she looked at them smiling trying to chase away the tears.

"We really need to respect the Rebekah's orders? " Klaus asked Hayley holding her waist, just after Rebekah went out .

"I found it very romantic." Hayley said kissing passionately Klaus.

"Don't tempt me _little wolf. _You're giving me more reasons to stay not to let you go." Klaus replied to her kiss holding her even stronger, taking her breath away with a long kiss. Their foreheads against each other. "Letting you go to have you back tomorrow…forever. Sounds a pretty good deal." Klaus kissed her forehead. Together they went upstairs when they arrived in front of Hayley's room, Klaus leaned her against the wall kissing her with passion. The young wolf was unable to free herself from Klaus' arms.

"Klaus ..." she whispered in his ear. Klaus stopped with her lips, going down on her neck. "Just for one night... "Klaus smiled looking at her, then stroked her cheek.

" Are you sure you'll be fine?" Klaus became serious, Hayley knew what he was thinking about. "One word and all these stupid orders can go to hell for me." Hayley thought back to her nights filled with nightmares and previous night safe in Klaus' arms.

"I'll be fine. Tomorrow will be a wonderful day. _Our day."_ Hayley smiled, placing her lips to his.

" As you wish, but in any case, call me. I will come to you right away." Hayley I thanked him, held him tightly in a tender embrace . Letting go of his hand was not easy their fingers remained twisted until the door closed. Hayley took a deep breath. The wedding dress was hanging in front of her. Everything was perfect, everything as it should be but the room suddenly seemed empty without him. The room that had lived many of her fears, insecurities in the early months of her pregnancy. Sleep was the best solution for her thoughts , she went to bed hoping for a dream that would bring only joy and peace.

§

Of all the nights he had spent this seemed the longer , Klaus went into the room where he painted and looked at the paper he had prepared a few hours before. _His surprise._ Around him many abandoned paintings and between them, on a pedestal _their painting_: the beginning of everything . The lonely soul had found someone to love, someone who loved him in return. He wondered if he was worth all this love. Sleeping was never one of his prerogatives , but when he came close to his bed all that came to his mind was Hayley , her smile , their love, nights spent together making love, listening to their hearts and nights spent watching their child. He had tasted moments of happiness. Klaus sighed, took off his shirt and sat on the bed, put the pillow behind his back and took out a pad of paper. He began to draw. It was an image that had never abandoned him not a moment. The fingers of his daughter stretched toward him while Hayley hold her . He couldn't remember last time he draw something... but it seemed the best thing to do to spend the long night that separated him from being finally again…_with her_.

The scream he heard , made him break the pencil. He dropped everything and ran into Hayley's room. She continued to scream to plead…in her sleep, and her words were etched in the memory of Klaus. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. _A torment._

" Hayley! Hayley! It's ok, I'm here. You're safe." He hold her on his chest trying to shake her to wake her up. " Hayley...It's me... " Hayley trembled and tried to calm her beats . He rocked her gently as a newborn baby. "I'm here. " Klaus kept saying to her while he herd her sobs. After a few minutes she pulled away from him , the room was dark and he couldn't see her face.

" I was just hoping... Rebekah will kill us." Klaus looked at Hayley as she tried to play down, but he knew what she was dreaming.

"I don't care about Rebekah. Not now." Hayley tried to wipe the tears, and drank water.

"I was hoping that at least today you wouldn't have heard the sound of my tears." She said softly.

"I'd listen to it every night. You know. " He held her in, hugging her. "I shouldn't have left you alone tonight. _I should never had left you ._ " Klaus replied bitterly. They lie down on the bed together, Hayley came up to him, clinging tightly to his chest. It was always the place , the only place where she felt safe even from her nightmares. Hayley calmed down while the hand of Klaus walked up and down his back . They couldn't see each other and yet both could know the thoughts of each other.

" I went to Jackson today. I wanted him to know from me about our marriage." Klaus gasped in amazement. "It was not exactly a quiet…conversation. "

"This is why you're upset? What did he say to you?" Hayley thought of Jackson's words, she felt a shiver on her back.

"He believes you will break my heart, you 're using me ... to have…other ... other children. " she said in a trembling voice , "that all this can be only bad for me." Klaus felt the anger rise in him.

"I'll kill him." Hayley gave him a flick on the chest.

"It's not necessary. I already said to him that all of this can't happen. You can't break a heart already broken… And I love you , I love the father of my daughter and I love the man that is holding me right now in his arms as if he could protect me from the whole world. " Klaus thanked the darkness of the room that hid his tears .

" Did you tell him that?" Hayley nodded.

"I want you. 'cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker, empty. Is that so wrong? Is It a mistake? You make me strong."

Klaus raised Hayley up from his chest, forcing her to look into his eyes, even though the light was soft around them. "_We'll never be wrong, together. You are what I want. Forever."_

"And I will always be yours." Hayley was overwhelmed by his lips and kisses.

"_Little wolf_ , I know we've never talked about it ... I don't want you only into _this_ life . I want to live with you by my side ... _for all eternity_. " Hayley was moved by Klaus but this question had caught her unprepared. Eternity, she had never thought of. The idea of becoming hybrid had always disgusted her , but the idea of being with Klaus for all eternity was like a dream a beautiful one.

"I would love the idea of you and me forever, but I can't think of it now , I don't know what will happen to our lives, they had always been ... unpredictable , tormented , painful . All I know … I want to have to love you, a day or for eternity what I feel for you will not change. No matter how many days we will have together, but how we'll live them together. The love for our daughter will live forever , our memories will live with for eternity, and our days with her were numbered. Our forever started the day Kayla was born. Our love in this darkness . Our love for her is what allows me to stay here beside you and think that maybe there is still hope. _She is our forever._ " Hayley let the tears gushing out over her face, nonstop. Klaus in front of her was left speechless, trying not to lose control , all that she had said he thought so too , but for many centuries now the concept of time had become almost surreal , Hayley's words however had shown to him a wonderful reality.

"Then let me tell you this , in a thousand lifetimes I would have chosen you, always and everywhere. I would have chosen you and I would have loved you because with you I found hope when I think back to our memories, our dreams at all we had left behind us I'm happy because I was allowed to have you in my life. And we both know that our daughter brought you back in my life. So if she will be the symbol of our eternity, then no other love will be more eternal than ours. " Klaus kissed her again intensely then made her lie down on himself .

"Maybe I needed you more than ever tonight. " Hayley whispered as she fell asleep on the chest of the only man she had ever loved.

§

When Hayley woke up late in the morning of the next day, Klaus wasn't next to her, he had left her sleep giving her only a kiss on the forehead. It wasn't long before Rebekah fell in her room ready to dress and arrange the hair.

" You look awful!" Rebekah noticed eye circles on the face.

"It wasn't exactly a quiet night, but I know you can fix it. " Rebekah didn't press her to talk but she sensed that Hayley had been haunted by the nightmare of Kayla's death.

"Leave it to me." Hayley flashed a bright smile and relied totally on Rebekah .

Instead Klaus knew he had to avoid Hayley but he was quiet because knowing Rebekah, she would not leave her alone. He decided to go to the only place he wanted to be , to his daughter. A few meters from her tomb there was some people who were finishing setting up the arch of white roses in front of which they would be married . He leaned on the tombstone and put a blue rose, he stood still thoughtful. Hayley's words from previous night came back to him.

"I knew I'd find you here. " Klaus turning around saw his brother Elijah "The big day." Klaus smiled.

"We still have a little time before ... so... " Elijah interrupted him with a raised finger.

" ... I came to tell you that _I'm proud of you."_ Klaus stood there in front of him . "I am proud of your choices, proud to see you by Hayley's side. You chose the right thing. " Elijah had tears in his eyes .

"_however broken or however sad a situation is, beauty is always, always there, if you are just willing to look for it._ You've been so brave in the most atrocious moment of your life to stop and look for it. You had left much more than you thought, little brother. And I'm here to wish you everything I've ever wanted for you ... love and family." Klaus was speechless. A tear escaped from his eyes. He went to his brother and hugged him tightly.

" I couldn't have done it without you. You showed me the way and you never let me go." Klaus clung to him like to a father , Elijah was the only father figure he never had.

" And I never will. I will always be by your side to support your choices and fix your mistakes. I'm never giving up when it comes to you ... or our family , you know it, Niklaus." Elijah gave him a pat on the head. Beyond the torments of their lives Elijah had always been there for him and his words had touched Klaus deeply.

§

Hayley couldn't eat, late in the afternoon Rebekah dropped her hair into a simple side braid. Hayley was beaming. Despite the fears or pain the idea that Klaus would become her husband filled her with joy.

" Are you sure? " Rebekah said joking behind her. "I think you're perfect . " Hayley stood up and thank her for the wonderful job done. She put on the dress, no jewelry , she wanted to be as simple as she had always been .

" Elijah will be here in a few minutes and he will take you to Nik. " Rebekah was moved in looking at her finally ready .

"I should be crying not you!" Hayley handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm really happy . For both of you. You can't imagine how much. After everything you being through…. " They hugged each other , trying not to spoil the make up. Rebekah was wearing a blue dress that showed off her beautiful eyes .

"You should go or Klaus will go crazy if everything isn't under control! " Rebekah gave her a kiss on the cheek, erasing once the mark of lipstick.

" I just need to give you something." Rebekah went to her bag and pulled out a rectangular box with a white ribbon. Hayley opened it slowly. It was a picture frame. Inside was a picture of her, Kayla and Klaus few days after her birth , the one she had looked so long during the wedding day with Jackson. They were wonderfully happy.

"I know you love this photo, even if it hurts you to see it." Rebekah approached her. "I want you to remember always how much light and how much love you had in your arms . And you can have it again, together." Rebekah took the frame from Hayley leaning it close to _little wolf's_ heart. "_Everything I see in this photo is what I call love._ " Hayley couldn't help herself, her cheeks were wet . Rebekah immediately tried to dry them not to ruin the make up.

" Now don't ruin all my work . See you later future Mrs. Mikaelson! " she winked and walked away leaving her alone to tighten the photo in her hands. The most beautiful picture she had ever had in her life.

It was a very short time that was left alone , she saw reflected in the window Elijah. He was watching her.

"You are beautiful beyond words. " Hayley smiled , turning slightly. "Are you ready ?"

_"More than ready. "_ she said smiling and going towards him. Elijah handed her the bouquet of blue roses .

"Niklaus thought it was the best bouquet for you. " Hayley hugged him and left the room accompanied by Elijah. Suddenly she stopped.

"Something's wrong? "

"I have to do something, wait me downstairs." Elijah nodded, leaving her alone and taking with him the bouquet. Hayley went to the closed room that was once the nursery of Kayla . She entered. It was plunged into darkness. Without hesitation she went to the window and opened the curtains, illuminating every corner of the room. The rays of sunshine could warmed every object and every inch of the room, Hayley smiled, turning around and going down the stairs. Elijah was waiting for her.

_Klaus was waiting for her._

§

Klaus walked up and down the carpet that was put in front of white roses floral arch that they had built. Around them, a few chairs . Marcel , Rebekah , agitated for the task that she had been entrusted, Father Kieran , also Cami in the months following the tragedy she had tried to help Elijah to restore order in New Orleans. Unexpectedly, there were some members of Hayley' clan , a few , those who perhaps had understood her more than others but most of all they had respected as queen and had observed during her pain. The one who were there were simply loyal to their Queen.

" Nik, can you stop please?" Rebekah grabbed him by the arm. "It'll be okay, she 's coming."

_She is coming._ Klaus stood smiling at her sister. And just at that moment he saw the car stop not far away, he settled in front of Rebekah with his back to a few close friends invited. When Hayley appeared all were amazed by her beauty. The dress stood out her perfect figure, and a smile lit up her face. The sun was slowly going down behind them , the atmosphere was almost surreal. A musician compelled by Rebekah began playing a sweet melody with the violin. Hayley clutched Elijah's arm . Each step towards Klaus did nothing but increase the beating of her heart. She recalled their first meeting. _Their first night._ And the first time she realized that he cared for her. Hayley didn't want to cry but she wondered whether it was right to be _so happy_ in that moment. She look to the left in the distance where she could see the blue rose resting on Kayla's stone. Then she looked at her bouquet of blue roses . She wanted to be happy . Klaus finally in front of her . As soon as their eyes met she knew. _It was right to try to be happy._ Again.

"You didn't run away, _little wolf_. " Hayley smiled remembering the game of looks and phrases that they had _that night_. Klaus took her hand and looking at her he saw nothing but _beauty, hope and love_. And all of this was going to be his . Elijah kissed her on the cheek and gave Hayley to Klaus.

" I never thought that my brother , Niklaus Mikaelson ,would be married someday. " There was an amused smile from everyone. "But I'm happy today to celebrate the marriage between two people who have shown me what courage means. " Rebekah looked at them both. "I wish I had the perfect words for this moment ... but looking in the endless Nik's books , I found a quote which I think is perfect for today. _"__Love is not love __that alters with changing circumstances, nor if it bends from its firm state when someone tries to destroy it. It's an eternally fixed point that watches storms but is never itself shaken by them. It is the star by which every lost ship can be guided. Love doesn't alter as the days and weeks go by but endures until death."_ Shakespeare couldn't have know about your storm... but you have chosen not to fear life...you choose today to love . And you're here to rely on each other. "

Klaus and Hayley looked at both smiling "And we are pleased to be witnesses of your choice. Your promises ... " Rebekah nodded to Hayley... Klaus turned to her,face to face ... hands together and their eyes full of love. Hayley 's heart was pounding , looking at his eyes was like reading a soul who seemed born to be loved by her.

"I've spent my life feeling alone, angry, lost. I didn't feel safe. I looked every day a family, a home... and in the end _I found my home in your heart. _" Klaus smiled. "Love you gave meaning to everything, took away all my fears , gave me the life I always wanted. Meet you showed me the way to be myself. You gave me strength when I wasn't strong. You gave me a family... " a tear fell on her face as Klaus struggled not to cry . Kayla. " A daughter. I was no longer lost. I was safe. You were my _safe heaven_ from the world that I hated so much. I don't know if we get to live a life or maybe a hundred ones.. but I promise you I want to spend every day of my life loving you to make you feel_ infinitely and utterly loved._ By me. Giving you the love that we never had. I love you, Klaus. Always and Forever. Even if forever will last one day I'll give you everything I have because I love everything about you." Klaus felt overwhelmed by her beautiful words. He was out of breath. Hayley 's hand trembled with emotion and Klaus held her tighter .

" Today my noble brother reminded me however broken or however sad a situation, beauty is always, always there, if you are just willing to look for it. I 'm looking at right now. My beauty, my hope, my chance, my queen ... _my little wolf._ "He said in a sweet and tender tone. " You brought me hope when all hope was lost, you opened my eyes when I couldn't see . You helped me to understand that love is the answer to all that I am. And I'm better because of you. Because of what we had together. The gift you gave to me: _Kayla._" Hayley 's face was covered with tears ... of joy and love. "_I promise to love you only twice in my lifetime:_ _always and forever._"

Rebekah was speechless , moved from their promises tried to remember how she was supposed to continue . But Klaus and Hayley still had a promise to say together.

_" Even though I walk through the valley of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me."_ They repeated , looking intently in the eyes. Elijah handed the rings to Klaus.

" _With this ring_ I will lift your sorrows, with this ring I promise to walk with you in the dark, I will light your way. For better or worse with this ring, _I ask you to be mine_." Klaus slipped the ring in her finger, smiling.

"I will always be yours." Hayley said, agreeing to be his bride.

" _With this ring_ I will lift your sorrows, with this ring I promise to walk with you in the dark, I will light your way. For better or worse with this ring, _I ask you to be mine." _Hayley took the hand of Klaus and slipped the ring .

"I will always be yours." Said Klaus with firm tone.

" ... With the power entrusted to me… by father Kieran! " Rebekah said jokingly "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nik ... now you may kiss your _wife_! " Klaus doesn't look for a moment and hold her in his arms , kissing her passionately to the applause of those present.

_" And you'll be forever mine."_

Klaus whispered close to her lips. Hayley wept with joy in the arms of the man who had loved her more than anyone else in his life.

§

All the guests had gone to the house of the governor, the sun had set and in a few moments the bayou would have fallen in the night. Klaus and Hayley were alone. Hayley was resting with her head on Klaus' shoulders with his jacket on her back. His beautiful suit had made him more appealing than ever. Together they were standing in front of the tomb of the little Kayla. They were feeling a kind of relief…for the first time in a very long time.

"We should go. The guests are waiting for us. It's been an hour since we came here as husband and wife. " Hayley whispered.

"Just a moment _Mrs. Mikaelson_ ." Hayley smiled at the sound of his words. _Lady Mikaelson._ Klaus to take a sheet of paper laid on a chair of the guests. "my gift to you."

" Klaus ... I ... we said no gifts. No honeymoon... " Hayley , however, wasn't surprised . She slowly opened the paper and initially she didn't understand.

"Did you... did you buy a star? _For me?_ For our wedding? " Hayley looked at him incredulously.

" My little brother Henrik loved to go out at night to see the stars and the moon, he said that only in the darkness of the night you could really admire their beauty. He was struck by an ancient legend that said the sun sees your body, the moon sees the soul." Hayley listened charmed by his voice. "I always felt lost in a world of strangers . No one to trust . Lonely. Then you came in my darkness you brought me back to the light. That night you saw my soul. _You are my moon, little wolf._ The moon who glows in my heart. I just wanted to make sure that during next full moon or when and if you will be away from me, looking at the moon you will have too something to guide you in the darkness: _our star_." Klaus pointed to Hayley the bottom of the sheet.

" You called it…_Kayla. _" Hayley said wetting the paper with a tear.

"In the best moment of our lives, _she was our light_. So now walking in this darkness together she can guide us again. _Her light._ " Klaus came closer to Hayley and pointed to the exact star that bore the name of their child. "She will guide us in the darkness , and we won't fear our grief. Because she will always be with us, she'll see us…as my moon." Hayley kissed Klaus , she clutched to him, dropping to the ground on his jacket.  
They turned together to look at the sky... almost completely dark.

**"_It is the star by which every lost ship can be guided._"**

Hayley said remembering Rebekah's words during the wedding. Klaus kissed her forehead. The star was shining in the darkness. _The same star that would lead them home._

§

* * *

_So please please I'm so nervous! I want to hear what you think! To imagine Niklaus Mikaelson wedding wasn't an easy thing! I hope you liked the quote I chose, and the wedding gift? let me know! I want to read each one of you! I think I may go on a little bit more! you can find me on youwerethereforme on tumblr! to tell me or ask me whatever you want on klayley or my fan fiction! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I was supposed to post this chapter 2 days ago, but then I read the press realease for episode 1.22 of The Originals and I was too sad. Maybe many of you are spoilerfree so I won't say nothing. But It get me very emotional to edit this chapter I guess the ones who read spoilers will understand why. In this one you'll finally find out who killed Kayla. I think we can have 3 chapter to go. For now that's all I have in my mind. I need Klayley support from other fans! yes! _

_Please leave reviews! and ask me whatever you want! Once again I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. Thank you! _

* * *

_**Cerulean Blue – Chapter 4** _

Klaus and Hayley came to the former governor's house where all were waiting for them. In the garden, in front of the porch, there was a long table full of food and drink. The place of honor was reserved for the couple, at the center Rebekah was waiting anxiously.

"I was beginning to believe that you wouldn't come!" she said jokingly .

"We wanted to spend some time alone with our daughter." Hayley said, squeezing Klaus' hand of. They sat down , and even though most of them were a vampire, they ate and drank without stopping. Klaus stood all the time holding hands with his bride.

" You didn't eat much." He whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to enjoy every moment of this day." Klaus kissed her on the cheek. The hybrid breath on her neck unleashed a thrill for Hayley' whole body.

" Would you dance with me, lady Mikaelson ?" Klaus' smile was stronger than any magic. Hayley nodded, charmed by him. Along with catering, Rebekah was also able to call a small orchestra at their disposal. Compel someone had never been more fun for her.

When Hayley exchanged a glance with Rebekah , the blonde vampire nodded. Klaus didn't notice anything. The music started slowly while Klaus and Hayley were approaching each other in front of everyone, under a beautiful starry sky.

"I don't think I know this song ... " Klaus was surprised, he made specific requests to his sister about it.

"I chose it ... I asked Rebekah to put it on." Hayley said, lowering her eyes as her cheeks blushed . In the background it could hear _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perry.

_Heart beats fast , colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow_

Hayley looked into his eyes as the song progressed, they moved slowly swaying in each other 's arms.

_" Time stands still beauty in all she is, I will be brave I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. every breath , every hour has come to this ."_ Hayley repeated the words of the song in front of him, she was touched. Klaus understood why this song was so important to her. _"I have died every day waiting for you ... " _Klaus stopped her lips with a long kiss . He leaned on her forehead and while the song was about to end he decided to borrow a few words from it...

_"Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more. "_ Klaus smiled leaving her breathless. So close , Klaus held her still closer to him, her breasts against his chest. They continued to dance regardless of who was around them ; simply happy to belong to each other, forever.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

§

Klaus ran upstairs in the immense residence , looking in every rooms and finally he found Hayley with her hair loose while she undid the dress. It was the middle of the night.

"There you are! I thought my wife had run away ." he gave her a kiss on the forehead and then help her to loose the dress on her back and slowly she covered her with kisses on her neck, shoulders ...

" Klaus ... "

"Yes, _little wolf_ ... ? I'm helping you ."he took off her dress leaving her in underwear. Hayley couldn't speak overwhelmed by Klaus' passion .

"We should ... we should go downstairs. I just have to change... " Klaus nodded, continuing to kiss every inch of her body. "Later ... " stammered Hayley . Klaus smiled and went to her bed and take the cerulean blue dress she had prepare.

"Speaking of later... " But when he noticed the gift , Rebekah gave to Hayley, opened on the bed he stopped talking . Hayley turned and immediately understood the reason for the sudden silence. The photo. She went to hug him behind, clutching his chest in her hands.

"I've never seen anything more perfect . " Hayley said nothing, Klaus was right, they were perfect . She rested her head on his back with a deep breath.

_"I opened the curtains in the nursery today_." She whispered so softly to not know if Klaus had heard her.

"What?" Klaus in disbelief put the photo down and turned to look at her.

"Before the wedding . I don't think she deserves so much darkness. Only light ... I think _she_ would want us to be happy. " Hayley said almost surprised at her own words.

" You really think so? Even if... " Klaus decided not to continue and looked at the ground, but Hayley with her hand took his chin and filling his eyes in front of her.

"One step at a time, one day at a time ... _with you_. We'll try to live again." Klaus put his lips on hers, gently . A touched kiss.

_"I'm so lucky to have you."_ He helped her put on her dress. "You're stunning. " Hayley smiled.

" I hoped you liked this color. " She winked and walked out with an amused look with him.

§

There were still dancing even though it was late night, Klaus and Rebekah , Elijah and Hayley . When the guests began to leave Klaus also mysteriously disappeared and shortly after Hayley had to surrender to the demands of Rebekah . She went up with her in the car without knowing what she had in mind.

" Something tells me that Klaus is your partner in crime on this . " Rebakah grinned.

"It's been a wonderful wedding you didn't really thought that you wouldn't have had a honeymoon! "

" Rebekah ! " Hayley cried angry but smiling.

" Don't scratch me! Punish your husband! " she said sarcastically. Both burst out laughing.

"Thank you Rebekah ." Hayley turned serious . "For everything you've done. Not only the wedding ... I've always dreamed of having a sister ... certainly not blonde. " she smiled teasing Rebekah .

" Welcome to the family, sweetheart. " she parked the car and the young wolf was rather puzzled.

" The port?"

"Sixth far, the fourth docking. Good honeymoon, Mrs. Mikaelson ! And don't forget your bag I put some amazing outfits intimate! "

"Rebekah! " Hayley blushed , embarrassed then got out, still incredulous. She walked a little and began to glimpse the fourth docking and saw him. _Klaus._ He was there . On a boat full of wonderful soft lighting.

" Welcome on board , _little wolf_ . " He held out his hand for her to get on board.

" How is it possible ?You have a boat ? Can you steer a boat ? " she filled him with questions.

"I do many things, love, you should know by now and then I know you didn't want an honeymoon far away , not now, then we will remain here as long as you want we'll be able to spend the whole night off to watch the stars . " Hayley was speechless still once. " We'll be back before the next full moon. I promise you. " She smiled , relieved. He knew her so well.

"Then we set sail, Captain. " She threw her arms around his neck enthusiastic.

§

Elijah was checking that everything was in order again in the old residence, not far from him Marcel had just finished talking on the phone, he got closer to the original vampire with a serious look.

"Something's wrong 'in the French Quarter?" Elijah wondered.

"No it was Father Kieran." Marcel swallowed slowly. "Davina woke up." Elijah's eyes widened and his face took on a tense and suffering.

"I'll come with you." He said calmly.

§

The night was very long on the boat, Hayley hugged Klaus. They made love several times , each time that Klaus touched her, hugged her , loved her she felt complete , alive. She would never be satisfied of his kisses , his caresses and his magnificent body . Lying with her head on his chest looking at the stars . He could almost feel a kind of peace.

"May I ask you something? "

"Anything you want." Klaus replied softly.

"Today, when we talked about the nursery what didn't you tell me ? Why did you stop? " Klaus became gloomy and remained silent.

" Talk to me. You always listen to my pain , let me do it for you , do push me away. " Klaus stroked her face and stood up.

"You said that you think wherever Kayla is , she wants us happy, but how can you believe it? We let her go … I let her go. I wanted to be the most feared and monstrous creature of the earth for a millennium and I couldn't … save my child." Hayley was happy that finally Klaus was talking with her, she knew it was a burden that he is carried inside since a very long time.

"It wasn't your fault … we couldn't do anything. Davina was uncontrollable, like possessed, and we were controlled by other witches…" Hayley felt a shiver on her back, remember the death of her daughter was never easy.** _"I know you'd give your life for her."_** she said with tears in her eyes.

**_"I'd give my life for her now, if she could be back to life."_** Klaus found himself crying.

"That's why I know she wants us happy because **_no one has ever loved her more than us … more than you._** No Witch will ever destroy that love." Klaus hugged her kissing her head.

"It's that,right? " Hayley said , pointing to a star in the sky.

"Kayla ." Klaus whispered . Together they watched the darkness of the night and the small but shining star in the sky.

§

After several hours Elijah and Marcel arrived to a small house nestled in the woods away from the center of New Orleans. After the death of Kayla, Klaus 's anger was uncontrollable and Marcel , even though he did not understand what had happened in the coven of witches, he knew he had to save Davina from the Hybrid . So he hid her, he asked a witch to cast a spell of confinement and took her unconscious in the abandoned house. Only a few people were always at her side , including Josh , her vampire friend , Father Kieran and Cami . Klaus had sought immediately after the death of Kayla because she was the one to kill her with her powers , although he had seen collapsing to the ground shortly after the spell, he was convinced that she had survived somehow . The anger blinded him but after two months his madness made him go away from New Orleans and Marcel returned to Davina, now safe, without leave her side not for a day .

No doctor gave him a sense to the deep sleep in which Davina had fallen more than a year before. At the moment when Kayla was dead, Davina' body too had fallen into a kind of limbo . And now she was suddenly awakened .

" Elijah , you don't have to touch her. We still don't know what happened. I don't think she did it." Marcel put a hand on Elijah' chest before let him in.

"You have my word . I want to hear what the witch has to say. " Elijah was seriously worried. The memory of that night disturbed him greatly because he hadn't been able to protect and help his family .

When they entered the small bedroom Davina drew back at the sight of Elijah .

"Don't worry, D. It's all right . " Marcel invited Father Kieran to leave them alone. Davina had lost weight but had regained color and appeared to be in herself more than the last time Elijah had seen her.

Elijah wanted to ask her a million questions about the death of the niece he loved, but he was astonished to see that Davina started to cry. Marcel came to her, touching her hand.

"I'm sorry . " she began to repeat , sobbing and writhing in pain. " I was there, I could feel everything, but there was nothing I could do. I was a guest in my own body ... I'm sorry ... I never meant ... that baby girl ... I didn't want her to die ... " Davina broke in pain and Marcel held her tightly trying to calm her down. Elijah had his mouth open trying to understand.

" Davina , can you try to explain to me everything you remember?" Elijah used the calmer tone he had. He didn't want to scare her, he didn't want revenge; something absurd had happened that night and he just wanted to understand. To know.

" Monique contact me telling me that she no longer wanted to follow the absurd demands of the otherside's witches. she wanted to be free. I thought that Monique really ... " Davina paused, her voice broken by tears. "It was a trap. I don't know what they did to me but when I woke up I was trapped in my body, someone else was moving my every action. I was screaming desperately seeking for help but from my mouth nothing came out . " Davina curled in on herself. " I was ... "

" ... Possessed, Davina . " Elijah finished the sentence then walked over to her bed and looked her long into eyes. "Genevieve has almost killed Hayley, remember? And Monique has trapped Klaus sentenced him to witness the death ... " Elijah stopped unable to continue . "Can you remember who was the spirit that has possessed you , Davina ? It's very important. I beg you. " Elijah took her hands, squeezing hers in his . Davina was crying incessantly.

"I didn't ... I never wanted to. " Elijah was almost moved from the torment of the young witch. Then he saw her take a deep breath . "I shared her thoughts she wanted nothing more than to destroy Klaus . Destroy him once and for all . "

" There's no point didn't kill Klaus ... " Marcel said as he turned to stare Elijah .

"she was Esther, wasn't she? Davina ? " Elijah knew immediately and lowered his head. He had guessed from the first moment Davina had begun to tell everything but didn't want to have the terrible certainty. Davina nodded.

"She has managed to create a bond with us when we finished the Harvest using her power and her remains. She entered into us, in my mind slowly. And ... "

"It's okay , Davina . I promise that no one will hurt you. " Elijah said softly trying to mask the immense pain he was feeling. He stood up , buttoning his coat. " Keep her safe. I'll find a way to handle it. When Klaus will know ... I'll talk to him. "

Marcel got up in a rage. "Are you crazy? Klaus is gonna kill Davina like he killed all the others witches! you can't tell him that she woke up! You can't tell him where she is ! You CAN'T! "

"_It was his daughter, Marcel!_ " Elijah shouted at him. "He must know the truth. Nobody will touch Davina . But Klaus and Hayley should know. " Elijah went dark and thoughtful , his parents would never stopped even from beyond the grave to torture and destroy their fragile family.

§

Klaus and Hayley spent lovely days , trying to recover all that was left of them. Hayley felt loved as it had never happened in her life and although among them there was a deep emptiness , their love was the medicine they both were looking for. Hayley walked on deck wearing only a white sweater of Klaus, barefoot she liked to tease Klaus . She smiled , almost in disbelief for what she was living. It had been eight days since their marriage , and she knew that soon they would be returned because the full moon was that night .

She got in the cab going to drink orange juice, instead she found Klaus waiting for her.

"Where were we ?" He said, taking her by the waist and dragging on the bed.

" You had me trapped in your arms and you didn't want to let me go. " Hayley said, kissing him.

"Right, then how come my prisoner managed to escape ? "

" _You know I'm pretty good at running away."_ Hayley leaned over him . "It's a shame we have to go home"

"We can come back whenever you want, Hayley . We'll go where you want. " Hayley smiled. "Tell me what you want and I will do everything to fulfill your every desire." Hayley lowered her eyes and blushed. She was silent and her mind began to wander many thoughts. Especially one who had never shared with Klaus.

"Remember the day before our wedding , when you asked me to stay with you for eternity, to become a hybrid? " Klaus listened while playing with her hair.

" Perfectly. What do you want to tell me?"

" It's not just because I feel that I could love you forever but also by being human ... if I won't become a hybrid maybe us, maybe we could ... I ... " Hayley couldn't finish the sentence . Klaus sat down and Hayley went closer to him.

" _Little wolf_ , don't be afraid. You can tell me anything you want . What are you thinking?"

"When Kayla fell asleep in our bed between us for the first time did you remember what you said ? " Klaus was perplexed for a moment. Then his face lit up and he understood.

" Looking at our baby, I told you that it was the sweetest creature I had ever seen, and that she was lucky because she had a wonderful family and that maybe one day ... "

" ... That maybe one day she could brothers and sisters. " Hayley replied almost moved .

"You want to have another baby ? " on Klaus' face appeared a tender smile.

" I don't know if it's possible , I don't know if she was our only chance , but I loved to think about it and then when you come back to me…it happened that I thought about it. Maybe it's wrong, I don't want to replace our daughter... I just wish ... _I just want to see you happy again_. And I want to feel alive . And I think that a new life inside of me." Hayley put her hand on her womb and noticed she was in tears.

Klaus walked over to her taking her face in his hands .

_"You want to see me happy?" _ The way Hayley loved him it astonished him each time. Hayley nodded moved.

"If it will happen again , I'll be the happiest person in the world. But if not, don't ever doubt the happiness you brought into my life. _Pure happiness_. _And even if Kayla will remain our only daughter , I'd still be happy because I was allowed to have her._ And to have her from you. " Hayley sobbed in front of Klaus.

Hayley clung to him crying. Klaus held her , stroking her hair.

" How did it happen that I was lucky enough to have the best wife in the world? " he wiped her tears with his fingers.

_" You saved me more times than you think , you're better than you think and I will always be by your side. " _Hayley kissed him.

" And I'll be indestructible as long as I have you. _Love , family are the greatest strength of a vampire._ " Klaus caressed her face now free from tears .

"I think you've found a new source of power then!" Hayley laughed and lay down on the bed with him , leaving Klaus to undress her.

"And I think this is the best way to try to fulfill your wish ... " he whispered in her ear while undid her bra. Hayley mischievously was playing with Klaus' look. He kissed her neck making her jump , then put it under him to look at her straight in the eye , leaving her once again breathless.

" I will do everything in my power to make you happy , _little wolf_ . " Hayley passed a hand through his hair and then pushed him against itself . No matter what the future would have bring to her there were times when she was sure to feel alive again , and every time that happened she was in his arms .

§

Rebekah came down the stairs , Elijah had just returned to their residence .

"Tonight there is a fullmoon , Klaus will come back. " Rebekah was very worried after Elijah and Marcel had explained everything Davina told them.

" We'll have to talk to him. I have no idea how he will react . But he must know."

"Are you sure , Elijah ? They found a bit ' of peace , we can't ... " Rebekah was very sad at the idea of destroying the momentary calm of the life of her brother.

"Rebekah , I know you want to protect him I want it too . But hide it would be like betraying him . We all wanted to avenge Kayla . " Elijah went up to his sister.

"But how can we take revenge ? You can't kill a spirit. " Elijah looked away sadly. " And what shall we say to him about Davina ? Marcel doesn't want to take any chances. "

" We will tell the truth, Rebekah . If we want to help and protect our family we will tell the truth. And face it together . " Rebekah hugged his brother aware that everything that they had regained with difficulty was about to collapse again.

§

The sun was going down Hayley and Klaus were together in the car , they were about to reach the camp of her clan of wolves. But Klaus hated the thought of leaving her alone even for one night.

"I can stay. I might even turn to be with you. " Hayley stroked his cheek as he drove .

"As much as I love the whole idea , we've talked about that you will slowly come back to take care of New Orleans and I know you desired it. I'll be fine with my clan. It's my duty to stay with them during full moon."

"The queen has spoken. " He said jokingly . They drove to the edge of the bayou and then together they walked up to catch a glimpse of the other werewolves. Klaus held her suddenly.

"Promise me If you'll feel sad you will look our star as I told you . And the next full moon we'll together. " Hayley kissed him for a long time .

" I'll miss you tonight. It was so nice to spend every moment of the day with you. I could get used to it. " Hayley grinned amused.

" You'll get used _. Be careful, little wolf_ . " Klaus found it hard to let her go because he was afraid that something could happen , but he was already planning to make sure everything was in place and then come back and follow her for the entire night. He couldn't allow that something happened to her. Even though he knew that his clan would protect her with their life .

_"I love you."_ said Hayley , going off backwards without turning around she wanted to look at him until the last moment, she was so in love with him : Klaus finally her husband. The only one she had ever loved . The one who had taken her by the hand into the darkness. Darkness in which she believed to be doomed forever.

§

Klaus parked the Range Rover in front of the porch, he took the two bags he had and came running in search of his brothers. Elijah, compound, was sitting on the couch Rebekah walked back and forth with her noisy heels .

"Here you are ! So ... how was the trip? " Rebekah tried to seem spontaneous .

"Fantastic! Hayley will be back tomorrow morning , I'd rather get back to her if my presence is not necessary here ." Rebekah and Elijah exchanged a look that made Klaus suspicious and not a little.

"You have that look."

" What look ?" Said Rebekah caught in fragrant.

"How to drop this bomb on Klaus." Klaus said sarcastically but stopped laughing immediately because the more he looked at Elijah more he worried .

"What's happening , brother? " Elijah got up and went in front of Klaus , his eyes were shiny. He had seen Klaus happy when he opened the door a few minutes before. And his heart would be broke again.

"While you were away we found out ... " Elijah turned to stare Rebekah that was tense and nervous. Klaus looked at them blankly. "We found out who killed Kayla." Klaus gasped . Every time someone reminded him of that torment night was like being dragged into a black vortex.  
" Elijah , we already know that the witches resuscitate from the Harvest. Why are we talking about this? " Klaus stiffened getting nervous .

" Davina. " Whispered Rebekah . Klaus clenched his teeth in anger. " Marcel has hidden Davina for the past year , as she was asleep, but a few days ago she has magically wake up."

"She remembers everything Niklaus. It was too much power for her. She was possessed. " Elijah tried to study his brother's reactions.

" And now we know who. " Rebekah tried to not miss a tear but it was impossible . Klaus was upset. He was trying to make sense of everything that was listening but he couldn't understand . "We used the magic of our mother to complete the harvest , she has channeled those witches , put them at her service and in the end she used the last resurrected Davina, the stronger and ... " Rebekah's voice broke by sobs . Klaus found himself with tears, a huge anger within him . His eyes changed to become those of a hybrid for a few minutes .

"No. NO. " Klaus repeated in anger . "NO." cried in front of his brothers.

"It's been our mother. " Said Elijah dejected feeling every bit of Klaus' pain .

"It can't be . It's impossible. ' Klaus threw on the ground a small table who was close to him. Rebekah jumped in front of the anger and the pain of his brother. She saw him go to the couch and sit destroyed.

_" She had always wanted to destroy me. Always. "_ Elijah and Rebekah went near him.

"Niklaus we will find a way , we'll break the link with Davina and the ancestral spirit of our mother. No more torment. Never again . " Elijah 's words sounded distant to Klaus.

"It was supposed to be me, not my daughter. " He repeated with a blank stare . "She managed to destroy my life , killing my daughter. She did it ."Anger , pain, frustration, past swooped in his head like a snowball out of control. No word or gesture of his brothers were able to move him . He got up after a few minutes, going out still shocked . Rebekah pointed to Elijah to stay inside, she followed him.

" Nik , wait! Where are you going ?" He stopped giving his shoulders to her.

_"I have to find Hayley."_ Klaus said quietly. "I don't want nothing bad to happen to her. Nothing must happen to her."

"I'm sorry . You finally had found peace again ... our mother won't harm you again."

" What's worse than what she has already done? " Klaus lowered his head , weeping. Rebekah went to him forcing him to turn in front of her.

"We are here, Klaus. Your family is here. We stick together, always and forever. Don't you forget." Klaus shook his head and the starry sky above him had suddenly become an enemy who he could no longer watch.

"You know, Hayley wants to have another child. " Klaus said with voice choked in tears . _"How can I tell her everything I touch, everything I care about , is doomed to be destroyed by our mother?"_ Rebekah hugged him unable to find words of comfort . Klaus struggled trying to wipe the tears .

"I have to talk to her. I have to tell her everything. I have to broke her heart once again. Because of who I am." Klaus said no more , and went away, leaving Rebekah destroyed. Klaus didn't know how he could be able to find the words but Hayley had to know. He had been given too much happiness perhaps, and this was his punishment . But the thing that troubled him was the idea that he was the cause of the death of his daughter. His mother's eternal obsession to clear an error, an abomination just like his father. He drove in the dark trying to sort out the immense pain he was feeling , reliving every moment of that terrible night that had taken away the most precious thing he has ever had in his life.

§

* * *

_Little bit nervous about your reactions... I know things are not going well. But trust me, ok? Now tell me tell me what you think! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry. Really sorry because after last night episode this chapter is... well is too much i guess. I wrote it like five days ago it was really hard I deleted some parts then I re-wrote it. Because I want to it to be good even If you'll find heartbroken moment in it. I saw the promo for the season finale I must say there is a moment that reminded me of this chapter. This scares me you have no idea how much. Thank you for your review! seriously! It means the world to me If you have ideas or any thoughts just tell me ok? I may find a way to fit them in the story even If I plenty of ideas on how this story will end. _

_Kayla I love you, just know that baby girl. And whatever your name will be in the tv show I want you to have an happy life with your amazing crazy impulsive daddy Klaus. He deserves it. _

_Special thanks to .love_ seriously girl thanks.

* * *

Cerulean Blue - Chapter 5

_*a year ago*_

_He was a millennial hybrid,he couldn't have palpitations and yet as he drove back home the fear was eating away at him.. It was night , with his vampire speed he ran into their room . He stopped, trying to regain control , but failed. Hayley was sleeping , Kayla resting on her arm , and both had a sweet smile .He approached them slowly, trying to not make a noise. Klaus caressed Hayley's face until she woke up._

_" You're back! Finally! " Hayley 's smile disappeared when she saw the expression on Klaus's face . "What 's going on? " Klaus swallowed then gently took his daughter in his arms without waking her . Kayla was so small and helpless . He knew that holding her was the only thing that could help him maintain control ._

_" The witches took Rebekah . She disappeared, Marcel and Elijah are looking for her . They want to kill us one by one to ... " Klaus squeezed Kayla even harder. Hayley became scared , remembering all the threats of the witches in the last months of her pregnancy ._

_"They won't take Kayla." Her mouth was full of anger and fear. Klaus could see it. They both knew that witches were capable of horrible things ._

_" We'll go to a safe place , little wolf . Nothing will happen to our daughter . " Hayley went to get some things while Kayla opened her beautiful blue eyes looking at her father. Klaus smiled , every time his daughter smiled at him Klaus felt breathless. More than anything he wanted to protect her, to save her. He wanted a world without demons and safety . He let the little girl keep resting on his chest to get her to sleep again. He kissed her head , which only had a few hairs ,again._

_"No one will touch you , your dad is here." " __No one," he repeated ._

§

It rained incessantly, and Klaus was waiting on the pier in the bayou . Since Elijah and Rebekah had told him about Esther all he did was think about that night, the damn night his daughter died . How could he be so blind to not understand his mother was behind it? He was thankful for the the rain because in his life his face was never so streaked with tears. _His daughter was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen._ The only night of the full moon that Hayley spent away from him was when Kayla was still alive. He was left alone with her, and he feared that he could be doing something wrong , but picked her up and cradled her . A very tired Kayla looked at him for a long time to figure out who was holding her, then she closed her eyes and fell asleep deeply, happy . She felt safe , protected from the abomination his mother had always wanted to destroy. His daughter loved him. She fell asleep on his chest, when she heard his voice she stopped crying . Kayla was part of each of his fondest memories . He had given her his heart in the blink of an eye the day she was born, and he had probably buried it with her that terrible night .

§

_Klaus was certain that the old chapel at the cemetery was safe , but when they got there he realized it was a trap. Sophie was trapped in a corner mortally wounded, Monique in front of them , along with Davina , Abigail and Genevieve : The Four Harvest Witches. Their eyes were almost strange prey to a sort of trance , around them soon became a ring of fire and salt . Hayley hugged Kayla , Klaus stepped in front of them begging Hayley to escape and get to safety , but a spell had them stuck there . The French voices of the witches terrorized Hayley, Klaus tried to pounce on them but he encountered a barrier that pushed him back against the wall. Hayley ran to him._

_"Don't worry , little wolf. I'll kill these witches. You stay behind me." he told her although he was suffering . Monique and Davina came towards Hayley began to chant a spell in Latin. Kayla was asleep unexpectedly in the arms of her mother , unaware of what was happening around her. While reciting the witches extended their hands towards her and their magic ripped her from the arms of her mother. Hayley couldn't counteract their power and Kayla found herself in the arms of Davina. Hayley was blocked by their spell and her screams could do nothing in front of what was happening._

_"Get your hands off my daughter witch !" cried Klaus but Genevieve began to overheat his internal temperature causing it to boil . Klaus slumped to the ground in the throes of a huge pain . Monique turned to Hayley . The witch threw her against the wall, she hit her head violently and remained on the ground unconscious. Klaus tried to fight against Genevieve, he rose and contrasting it going to her and took her by the throat almost suffocating the red witch. It was then that Davina stood at the center of the small circle, with Kayla posted on a rock, and broke the fire against Klaus. The witches were holed up in the circle with a spell of containment. Klaus screamed and roared and his eyes became yellow , the wolf in him was about to lash out but nothing seemed to break their barrier. It was not the fire that scared him, it was the helpless little body of his daughter in the hands of those who wanted to kill her. It all happens in a short time . The witches placed a cut in the palm of Kayla' hand, it was cured almost immediately because she had Klaus' blood, but with her own blood in her hands, Davina laid her palm on the little girl's forehead and began to recite the most tragic of spells._

_ABOMINATIO INRITAMUS HANC VITAEO ACCIPIMUS MAGICIS NEC DEBEBAT NASCIA_

_Hayley was recovering and Klaus could hear her , but his wolf side was taking over every fiber of his body. He wanted to jump over the fire and save his daughter, but the barrier was unbreakable._

_"No ! Kayla !" Hayley dragged her body around Klaus but she was wounded by fire almost immediately . They both watched helpless against Davina' ritual ._

_"There will be no more space for other plagues in this world. Your monstrosity cycle ends here , Niklaus . " Klaus couldn't hear all of Davina's words but her voice was terribly cold and ruthless . Finally, while slumped in despair he felt the heart of his daughter. He felt it weaken. His breathing getting weaker . They were removing all her magic . The miraculous child was dying before the eyes of her parents._

_Hayley was screaming and crying while her wounds continued to heal ._

_"KILL ME! " Klaus cried out against them, throwing his entire body into the fire. It was embossed on the other side crashing against the stone wall._

_" No ... no ... no ... " Hayley repeated shocked when she saw Davina get even closer to Kayla . "It 's just a little girl ! It 's just a baby! " If she could use all her strength she would have transformed into a wolf, but something inside her told her that would not be enough . The three witches had a shield protecting Davina and there was no way to break the magical bond created by their circle of salt. Hayley 's body was almost completely burned , her recovery required more time than usual and she collapsed on herself torn by her grief. Klaus stood up going to her and felt his child's heart weakening more and more. In his eyes was pure horror. In a fragment of a second ...he listened to the last beat of his daughter's heart._

_**Thump.**_

_He saw her move a little bit, but he didn't hear a single sound . Hayley couldn't hear it ... but he was listening to Kayla' last breathe. He felt cold, pain ,and anger, he lacked air as if he was human. Someone had removed his heart from his chest and thrown it into the embers of the fire . Davina put out the fire. Klaus in a rage pounced on Monique and broke her neck, then hit Abigail in the chest and ripped her heart out. When he came to Genevieve he even didn't think, he just bit her on the neck leaving her bleeding to death. He turned to go to Davina , and he saw her lifeless body on the ground. He was about to pounce on her, because she had to pay even if she was already dead ... but he heard a moan. Hayley was dragging her body to her daughter . Klaus went to Kayla and took her in his arms. She was cold and didn't seek his eyes , she seemed to be asleep._

_" Save her." Hayley said to Klaus, around them the fire died out altogether. Klaus clutched the lifeless body of his daughter in his trembling hands. " Klaus ? SAVE HER!" Hayley yelled crying. He didn't turn around, instead he let his tears flow on Kayla. Hayley joins them. She touched her daughter's hand. She understood. Torn by grief she began to scream. Klaus had never heard anything more heartbreaking. He bit his wrist and tried to give his blood to his daughter, but to no avail . He tried to massage the heart under Hayley's heartbroken gaze but there was no more life in that little body clutched in his hands. Wherever she was, Kayla was no longer with them. She was gone. Hayley,petrified, stretched out her hands towards Klaus and carried the little body of Kayla on her chest._

_" Your mom is here. I'm here." She eepeats flatly. " I will not let you go. I will not let you go." Klaus 's gaze was dark , off . They had killed his daughter but killing the witches had not brought Kayla back . He wanted to touch Hayley but he couldn't , his hands were stained with blood . His tears were on the face of his daughter. He understood the meaning of the word horror just at that moment. He collapsed next to Hayley but without touching her, he wanted to but couldn't . Hayley continued to rock her baby gently as a mother , because she was her little girl . __In the chill of that place they heard footsteps._

_"I found her, Niklaus! They had stabbed Rebekah but ... " Elijah stopped and tried to hold back Rebekah, judging from the scene that he found, he knew what had happened ._

_"No !" Rebekah screamed in despair. Four bodies of witches on the ground and a small frail little body close to what remained of her parents. Elijah 's eyes were full of tears. He walked over to his brother. How could this happen? He thought of seeing him there, but when he saw it in his eyes he realized he had lost him forever. Hayley collapsed to the ground clutching Kayla on herself . Her wounds weren't healing but she didn't care she didn't feel anything, no cold, no voices , she held Kayla. She couldn't let her go_

_Rebekah went to Klaus and hugged him just as he did the terrible night when Henrik had died. Elijah looked at his sister, there was nothing else to do. There was nothing left to do but pick up those pieces, destroyed. Elijah went to Hayley and tried to take the child from her arms but she shook Kayla even stronger. Her lament awoke Klaus he went close to her and touched Kaylas' head._

_"She's our daughter. " repeated Hayley, stuffing her face with tears. "Nothing bad will happen to her. " Klaus felt like he was dying inside._

_" I'll take care of her. " He whispered , kissing her cheek. Hayley cried continuously but she let Klaus take his daughter. Hayley fainted, perhaps the pain was too much. Klaus made sure she was still breathing._

_"She is devastated." Whispered Rebekah while approaching Klaus. He looked as his daughter with eyes full of love. He touched her hand ,gently, squeezed it in his. He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my baby girl. " Elijah took Hayley in his arms._

_"We have to take her home." Klaus turned to look as if the word home no longer had any meaning. He looked at Kayla and Hayley for a long time, both off, both so far away from him. Klaus nodded._

_" I'll stay . " Rebekah said to Elijah , wiping her tears. Elijah nodded and disappeared into the night .  
Klaus stood up with the help of Rebekah ._

_" Klaus ?" He didn't answer. " Klaus?I can take her ... if ... " Klaus looked into her eyes , the precious and special blue eyes of his sister. He couldn't hide what he was truly feeling. Not to Rebekah. He let Kayla slide gently into her aunt 's arms and leaped with all his strength against everything that was present in the cave. There remained nothing, he shouted destroying everything . He growled. He cried . His hands full of wounds healed , and then hurt , and then healed again. He stopped, placing his head on the wall. Rebekah looked at him with eyes full of pain. Klaus tried to normalize his breathing and took a few steps toward his sister._

_"Is she dead?" he asked her, his voice desperate. Rebekah felt that her strength failed ._

_"__**She is dead, Nik .**__ " He tilted his head to get a better look at his daughter._

_" So this is what you feel when you die forever. " He said. He tooh his daughter in his arms and went away from that damn place , followed by Rebekah._

§

It continued to rain and the memory of what had happened tormented him. The moon was waning and the dawn was rising. He knew that Hayley would come soon. _Little wolf ._ Maybe disappearing from her life would give her more joy, he was tired of causing her pain when she had given him so much joy .

" Klaus ?" he didn't expect to see her so soon and yet she was right in front of him in the rain. "I was looking for a shelter. " she said smiling. " So it's true you can't live without me. " she joked . Klaus hoped the rain would hide the pain on his face but she understood.

"Something happened? " The last time she had seen that look was the evening of Kayla' death when he entered desperate into their bedroom. They were distant but Klaus couldn't hide his pain. She went close, stroking his cheek.

"You'll die of cold. " He removed his jacket to cover her, she was already completely wet.

"No. Tell me . " She was serious and determined .

"It 's about our daughter, " he said looking down. Hayley didn't understand at first but then realized from the pain that Klaus was trying to hide the fact that whatever it was would bring her back into the abyss .

" ... Kayla ? " Pronouncing her name still hurt . " Whatever it is tell me! Please Klaus , what could have happened? " To see him so heartbroken hurt her more than not knowing.

_"It was my mother ."_ There was a very loud thunder. Hayley 's hair was wet , and the tears on her face hid in the rain. "Davina woke up , she remembers everything. My mother had taken possession of her body and ... "but Hayley wasn't listening those terrible moments were back in her mind . Klaus walked over to her . _"I'm sorry ."_ Hayley tried to smile but couldn't. _"My mother killed our daughter ."_ Admitting it stabbed Klaus . Hayley looked up at the sky trying to leave the task to the rain to wash away her tears , but she found herself sobbing. Klaus wanted to hug her but he couldn't, something in him had turned to all his body into stone.

" Can we go home?" Hayley whispered without saying anything else. Klaus nodded silently then they went into the car.

§

Hayley and Klaus didn't speak , she fell asleep exhausted in the car, he carried her to their room, but didn't stay and went downstairs to drink while watching the rain through the window. Elijah went to his brother and gave him a pat on the back .

" How is she? " He asked , pouring himself a drink.

" She doesn't talk. She didn't say a single word ... it was almost like ... " Klaus drank his bourbon all in one gulp.

"That night ? Niklaus I guarantee you that we will find a way , our mother won't do us more harm." Klaus said nothing, he remained motionless and thoughtful. "I'm sure she just needs time . None of us could expect..."

"I could! " He replied angrily. " Our mother has vowed to destroy me. She wanted to erase us from this earth . She wanted to destroy me and she won't stop tormenting us until he has killed all of us." Anger came out from his eyes.

"We can still win , we can still be happy. "

"You're always the same fool Elijah. They will return ... our parents always come back to haunt us."

"So what, Niklaus ? We're still here ! We are always here . Do you want to live in fear, in paranoia just as you have the last thousand years? Our mother will really win then." Klaus wanted to punch his brother , it was the only way to get the pain he felt within him. _**"There is only one thing stronger than fear Niklaus , hope. "**_

"What do you hope Elijah? "

"I hope you understand that you've already defeated our mother once, with Hayley . You can do it again. Hold on to this, hold on her." Elijah left Klaus alone.

§

_The night Kayla died, it was very cold outside Klaus and Rebekah remained together. Rebekah decided not to leave her brother alone, not even for an instant . She wanted to be at his side, like when Klaus had helped her bury their mother a thousand years before. Klaus wasn't sure he could do it. He clenched his daughter, and he still hoped that something could bring her back to life. But he had already thought of every spell, every thing that he had faced in his life, nothing would make her come back to life ._

_Behind them appeared Elijah ._

_" You will not be alone. brother. We face everything together. "He said in tears. Rebekah took Elijah's hand._

_"Always and forever. " Klaus turned to look at his family with Kayla in her arms . Elijah went up to him hugging and kissing the baby girl on the forehead ._

_" Hayley . " Klaus whispered ._

_"She is destroyed, she couldn't ... she can't be here. " Elijah looked down ._

_"How can I let her go? " Klaus whispered to his brother and sister, heartbroken._

_" You won't Nik. We will. " Rebekah went close to him and together they buried the little creature that had brought so much joy and love to the heart of the hybrid who legend narrated wasn't incapable of love._

§

He pretended not to hear her footsteps. Barefoot, slowly , she walked to cancel the distance that separated them .

"Are you gonna say something _, little wolf_ ?"

"I have spent the last year trying to relive every single moment of that accursed night. I hated every one of them , I wondered why Davina had done what she did . I hated my memories , I hated every bit of my thoughts,but tonight when you told me about your mother ... I ... " Hayley took a deep breath . " I hated even more all of this for what it is doing to you, now. " Klaus remained stunned and turned to look at her. "She has destroyed lost our daughter. I heard what you said to Elijah…Don't react as if it was just your burden, your own fault ."

" But it is! You don't understand Hayley ! If she wasn't my daughter…" Klaus said, his voice broken by grief.

"What? She wouldn't be here ! Don't do this to yourself Klaus ! Don't let her do this to you. Your pain is my pain your anger is my anger."

" But I'm the reason why she wanted her dead ! I am! I am an abomination that needs to be erased!"

" STOP IT ! " yelled Hayley crying. "You are my family! I'm not like your mother. If you think you're a monster, let me be clear . You're not. You are my husband. Your mother is a monster because she killed an innocent little creature , our... " Hayley tried to recall the words but it was hard with all the emotions she was feeling. " Our daughter."

"BECAUSE OF ME! " He shouted .

"Then will you allow her to destroy what we have ? I'm not afraid to die. If she wants to kill me , go ahead! But don't reject me . If your mother and your father made you believe for your whole life you don't deserve love, they are the one to blame. I am here to love you . I don't care if to them you were an abomination, a blight , an error to be erased_. I love all of this_. The only thing to erase is their hatred for you. LOOK AT ME . " She told him almost shouting . She went near him, their breaths on each other.

" If I could go back I would not change anything about what we had. I would meet you, I'd love you, I would have a child with you, I'd be lying if I told you that I would also like to lose a child with you, but even in the tragedy I would make the same choices . I'd lose you, I would marry you . I would love you . _So stop Klaus Mikaelson! Just stop !because I'm doing everything possible to not fall apart , and the only way I can survive is to love you."  
_Klaus felt stunned by Hayley' words he didn't wipe his tears, he overwhelmed her with a passionate kiss without letting her breathe , he took her in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He undressed her quickly . He had to have her . He didn't want to think, he wanted to erase everything that had happened, all of his terrible past , he just wanted to love her. Hold her in his arms and pretend that maybe for once everything would settle down. Hayley responded to his kisses with the same desire , with the same love and the same hope that was hiding in the eyes of Klaus . Hayley smiled as Klaus kissed her neck, the way they made love reminded her of their first night together and she never wanted to change anything about that night. Just as she would never want to change the man who had learned to understand and love .

§

When Hayley reached out to the other side of the bed was cold, he wasn't there.

" Klaus ? " He had his back looking out the window . Hayley wondered what demon was tormenting him. But she had the answer.

"you are awake ." He gestured to a smile that belied , however, quite different . "I was a bit ... I'm sorry. " It was rare for Hayley to head him say those words.

" Don't apologize . It reminded me ... of our first night together."She replied , blushing. But Klaus turned to look back out the window. Hayley decides to join quickly in bare feet wearing one of her sweaters. She stroked his cheek and saw that it was wet .

_" How can you not hate me?_ " Klaus whispered .

_" How could I?"_ Hayley said looking into his eyes .

"Because the only fault our daughter had was to have me as her father. " Hayley stood on her tiptoes and kissed his wet eyes . It was her who felt moved now .

_"Her only luck was to have you as a father."_ She sobbed, without realizing Klaus held her tightly to let pull out all the pain once again. "Give me your hands." Klaus looked puzzled, then put his hands in Hayley's one. "The ... " she took a deep breath , trying not to fall down again. _"The blood of our daughter isn't on these hands." _Klaus's chest jumped, Hayley could be almost certain she heard him sobbing and had never happened before .

"I ... I have to find a way to ... " Hayley knew Klaus, he wanted revenge , revenge wouldn't bring Kayla back.

"And you think that I wouldn't want to have your mother here , to tell her how bad she did to us , to you . To kill her with my own hands ."she said full of anger.

" I could not bear the idea…If she'll do something against you ... or... " Klaus was thinking to their projects done that wonderful night on the boat. Hayley's desire to have more children, their desire . Klaus had the look off . "I know I promised to fulfill your every wish ... but I think it would be better if we didn't have more children. In the end we don't know if it would be possible. " Klaus's voice wounded Hayley more than his words . She stood speechless for a few minutes , Klaus could see how his words had hurt her .

" And then what? Want to leave me too? Do you want to drop everything because your mother has decided once again to haunt you? "she was screaming. Klaus bit his lip .

" I don't know what to do. But it will never cease to torment me. Neither she nor my father. Infinite loneliness is the only chance I have to no do harm to anyone else. " Hayley wanted to do something to wake him from the torment that he was doing to himself. _"I dragged you in my hell ."_

_" Did you ever think that maybe you are my heaven instead?"_ Klaus saw the sincerity of Hayley' love in her eyes. "The only person I want to have children with, is you. The smiles I want to have, I want to share them with you. Whatever you're thinking , is not true. What your mother wants , is not what you deserve. You deserve a family, children, love. If you really want to go through this alone your mother will win again . "She said almost begging . Klaus stroked her cheek and kissed her.

- _I love you -_ Klaus would have liked to tell her but he couldn't say a word.

" When I decided to give you my life , I knew of your past. Even though I hate this, I'm here . _I will not let you go not this time. Do not let me go. _" Klaus kissed her forehead and walked out , leaving her destroyed and thoughtful. Because nothing seemed to bring him back to the only thing he could hold onto: love. that was all he wanted , but it was also everything he thought he didn't deserve .

§

_All night Rebekah remained by Klaus' side , along with Elijah. They stayed for a long time in front of Kayla' tomb. Then they returned home , Klaus spent two days next to Hayley , who continued to sleep destroyed by physical and mental wounds . She had been allowed with their vampire powers to have a peaceful sleep because the reality was , as soon as she would wake up , it would have destroyed her once again. Klaus stroked her head and couldn't think of what was left of her, then he thought to himself, and he understood. They had always been the same. And he knew that nothing within her had survived. There was no life or joy. Only death._

_" I have loved you , little wolf . As I have always loved our daughter. " he said , weeping. He bent over to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "They will all pay. I won't stop until every witch in this world dies in agony ." He stroked her forehead again ,then he remembered the day before when he found her asleep with their daughter right next to her. He had to go away. He had to or it would have been unbearable . He ran downstairs and found Elijah and Rebekah upset and moved too._

_" Take care of her, Elijah . You've always taken care of her. "he said hiding her tears._

_" Where are you going Nik ? " Cried Rebekah ._

_" There is nothing left to live for. I will pursue my demons , and I will not stop killing them until I am condemned to live. "_

_"No ! Nik ! " Rebakah tried to stop him but he was already gone. Elijah hugged Rebekah, she started to cry._

_" Elijah , we must help him, what will become of him? I don't want him to become a monster. " Sobbed Rebekah ._

_"He is not a monster. He has a tormented soul , this suffering is the most devastating thing he has ever lived through. He wants to pretend to not have a heart, search only for blood and revenge, but he will come back to take it back. He has entrusted his heart to us." Elijah looked toward the stairs. Above sleeping the only person who was able to bring unconditional love in Klaus' heart. __**He will return to take it back, he left it to us, we'll take care of it.**_

§

Rebakah was thinking in those moments when she found Klaus on the porch later that day, he was nervous.

" Would you mind staying with Hayley in the next few days? " Rebekah approached him in surprise.

"Are you leaving?" Rebekah couldn't decipher the lost look of his brother.

" For a thousand years we have been pursued by our parents . They were always a step ahead of us. This time I want to be one step ahead of our mother. She won't take away anything else from me." Klaus looked at his sister for a long time , a lot of anger in his eyes , but also a lot of determination .

" What do you want Nik ? "

" She had a special bond with Bennet witches. I will go to them. I'll find a way. I'll find a way to confine her forever in a hell full of torment . She will never destroy me, not again. Never. " Rebekah was afraid of Klaus she knew when he was so determined he could make any gesture .

" Nik ... I understand you, and I want to help you, you can't do this alone , we don't know what ... "

" He won't be alone. " Rebekah turned and saw Elijah snapped not far from them. He was tying his coat .

"Take care of everything, little sister. We will be back soon." He kissed her forehead and smiled .

"It's not a good idea. " Klaus and Elijah came down from the porch going to the car.

"It is, little sister. It's the only hope. I'm tired of being afraid of our mother. " He said almost resigned . He looked up and saw her at the window on the second floor. Hayley stared at him with a blanket over her shoulders . They looked each other for a long time . Hayley wiped away a tear and then she smiled and her smile warmed Klaus' heart more than he imagined . It was the purest feeling that he felt in the last 24 hours.

" Niklaus you should talk to her." Elijah told him to say goodbye to Hayley, but he didn't stop looking at her and smiled. They could never understand the depth of what bound them . Klaus took a sheet out of the car and wrote a brief note , handed it to Rebekah .

" Give it to Hayley . And take care of her little sister." He hugged her strong, stronger than he had in such a long time. Rebakh kissed him on the cheek and nodded. Klaus turned to look again at the window . He raised a hand to greet Hayley . She smiled . Klaus took with him this beautiful imagine. They got into the car and disappeared.

" Good luck , brother. " Muttered Rebekah , she was sad but she knew that this time Klaus had allowed his brother to stay by his side.

§

Rebekah didn't go immediately to Hayley , she waited a little bit. It was hard, everything that was happening had brought them back. Everyone was reliving the night of the tragedy and everybody had faced is as best as they could. She had feared that Nik would really lose control and in a sense it was happening but when he had the choice whether to be blinded by rage or react , he chose to react. She didn't fully comprehend his departure but accepted it more than other times . Rebekah knocked, Hayley invited her to come in she was lying on the bed wrapped in a blanket with her back against the pillow. The vampire went to sit beside her.

" This is for you." she said, handing her the note by Klaus , Hayley pulled it into her hand but she didn't read it .

"Are you okay ? " Hayley smiled sarcastically.

" I think I have a little fever. " Then she turned serious . "Of all the things I thought about your mother ... it had never crossed my mind. "

"Neither did it cross our's Hayley ... you know. You're stronger than you think Hayley . " Hayley was surprised by Rebekah's admission" I couldn't, wouldn't be able to accept all of this. I can't even imagine ... " she turned to look at the frame that she had given her during her wedding day, the photo of the little Kayla . " I couldn't. And Nik ... " Hayley looked down. " You let him go ... sometimes I think you understand him in a deeper way than we do ... we've known him for a thousand years and yet..."

"I ... know what he thinks . I saw the torment in his eyes . Ever since I met him every day he hs been at war with himself, with his demons. He never gives himself peace. The first person he has to learn to forgive is himself, for fault, he has not done that yet. He's not running away from me. It's the same reason which he never fails to say _I love you_ . _Alone against the world for thousand years , he felt himself doomed to loneliness __**, how can you accept that suddenly even if you are what you are, you can be loved?**__ If he looked inside himself he would understand that he has already destroyed the demon of his mother. He is just scared, afraid of not being enough good to deserve it._ "

Rebekah was crying in front of Hayley .

"How can you understand him so deeply? " she was genuinely surprised .

"Because that's what I thought too often about myself, and because I love him I guess. "she said with a shrug. She missed him already, she could feel the desire she had to hug him, to tell him that they would have faced even this thing together. Hayley took the note and opened it.

" BECAUSE YOU ARE WITH ME "  
KLAUS –

Hayley gasped and put the note on the heart. Rebekah hugged her leaving her crying. "Hayley , you're really hot, are you sure you're okay? " Rebekah was worried because Hayley was really hot.

"I think so. "

"I'll go to prepare something hot, you'll see, a little rest will put you back on track , you know the full moon transformations ... news ... " Rebekah arose, and hearing the sound of her footsteps Hayley decided to tell her what she had hidden all the day .

" Rebekah ? " Immediately she turned around and smiled . "I didn't turned last night."

§

* * *

_and once again thank you for reading it. I didn't want to upset someone of you with these flashback I wasn't sure If I could write Kayla' death it wasn't easy but I thought it was the perfect moment to put it in the story. I hope you understand and that you liked anyway. _


	6. Chapter 6

_...I would lie to you If I said watching The Originals finale wasn't hard for me. In some moments I thought so much about this story. There is something so similar and it was hard at first to write Cerulean Blue just after s01 end. Because even if Hope is happy with her Auntie Klaus and Hayley did let their child go and I think this is the most heartbreaking thing. Hayley was so dark and broken in some scenes? did you notice? Yeah I think s02 will be hard for her remember a line from an old chapter? "Then we'll walk through the darkness together" it fit so well right? Yeah. And We have Esther to blame like here! Well stop talking and enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it! _

_Thanks to my lovely Ash! you should all read her FF "Letting go" check her on fanfictionnet ;)_

* * *

**Cerulean Blue – Chapter 6**

Rebekah stood in disbelief and went back to Hayley .

"Are you trying to tell me that ...? " Hayley turned to look out the window , she felt tired. " If you haven't turned it means that... " Rebekah wanted to smile, it seems a wonderful thing but on the face of the young wolf she saw only concern.

"I don't know what it might mean , I was just as shocked as you are right now last night. "

" Oh come on Hayley ! You know what it means ! "

"NO ! " she replied in a bad way . " Rebekah ... " Hayley passed a hand through her hair. "Klaus and I, we got back together only a few weeks ago ..."

"Hayley ... " Rebekah took her hand sitting next to her, "you're a werewolf, your nature is telling you something and we both know that there is only one answer. "

" Or maybe it depends on something else. .. " she sighed, and there was a long silence. Hayley was looking for an explanation to calm what she was unleashing within her.

" You should call Klaus . You should tell him now ... you have to talk to him. "

"No." Hayley replied dryly . Rebekah was struggling to understand what was happening to Hayley, it could be a wonderful news , it could bring some ' joy in their lives but instead Hayley looked scared to death. "Promise me you won't say anything , there's probably nothing to say. " Rebekah shook her head sadly . " I need to see someone. "

" Why do I feel we're going to be in trouble? " Rebekah smiled.

"No , I just need to do it without Klaus around, I don't think he would be happy . "

" Oh act behind Nik's back? I'm pretty good at it but on one condition , you will call him when we come back ... and you already know what you have to tell him... "

"Please Rebekah . " Hayley stood up but she felt weak. "There's something wrong with me. " she said almost in a whisper .

" We may have to postpone your evil plans until tomorrow, Hayley you must rest . " she nodded and layed in bed disconsolate . Rebekah stayed with her the whole night to watch over her as she had promised to Klaus.

§

It was raining. Elijah and Klaus had driven together for a few hours , both silent and immersed in their thoughts. Elijah suddenly pulled up; there was still much to Mystic Falls.

"Problems, brother? " Klaus asked , turning to look at him.

"I told you I'd come with you because I didn't want you to be alone, but now I want you to tell me what are you going to do once you see the Bennet witch . " Klaus looked at him seriously and worried.

"I don't understand what you're asking me brother."

"What are you looking for Niklaus? " Elijah looked at him straight in the eyes , he knew him well.

"Only one way to torment my mother even in the limbo in which she is located." Klaus gritted his teeth angrily.

" It would not be enough for you, anyway ."

" Elijah let's go, I don't need your open heart chats. " Klaus turned to look out the window . His brother surprised him and got out in the rain. Klaus went down , stunned.

" You're not going to Mystic Falls with a plan , you're running away . From yourself. You can't control everything that is happening and the only place where things were in your power was Mystic Falls. We will not find answers brother, you will not find what you are looking for ." Elijah began to scream, Klaus shook his head.

" And what do I want, Elijah Tell me!? "

"You have to say it brother. There is no Hayley or Rebekah here. Say it ! "

"Enough !" Klaus growled . And walked away from their car . Elijah followed him.

"I've spent every day since the death of my niece wondering what may have happened to you. For the first time in my life I thought of having lost you forever. More than any other atrocity , her death had destroyed you and I thought if you had waited , if only you had not been impulsive ... if we were together that night...maybe we... "

"WE WHAT ELIJAH? Rebekah was in danger! These witches have destroyed us. You don't think that I don't think every day about what I could have done differently that night? Don't you think that every single moment of my life I repeat the events of that night to myself. _My daughter was there_. _She needed me, and I did nothing._ " Klaus was a few inches from the Elijah's face , his face marked by sorrow and Elijah almost in tears in front of him .

" ... Then I realized . When you told me about our mother I understood. I couldn't do anything, she would have won anyway. She won . " Dejected, Klaus looked down. " So I stopped torturing myself with the thought that if I had acted differently ... my daughter would be here . she will always win . " Elijah put his hands on his shoulders and tried to shake him from his pain.

" So why are we here , if you truly believe that? " Elijah was almost in tears watching him. Watching his brother destroyed by grief because once again his parents were haunting him.

"I can't drag her back into my abyss. I can't. " Klaus thought of Hayley and all the terrible moments that they had unfortunately shared .

" Don't you see , Niklaus ? You've already came out of the darkness once . You can do it again . " Elijah was trying to instill some confidence in him in every possible way .

"It was because of my own demons that she has suffered so much . You know it. " Klaus walked away from Elijah .

"But it was thanks to her that you have risen again. Niklaus I saw you , I saw you hold your daughter , I saw you love them , I saw you with them, and I saw you a few days ago with Hayley . There is still hope. Not everything is lost."

" For a few brief moments , I felt relief, I thought I had erased all my demons. I was wrong. " Klaus was going to get in the car but when he was about to open the door Elijah stopped him.

" Do it for your daughter. There is only one way to go. " Klaus turned puzzled , wondering what was the intent of Elijah for awakening in him every single wound that he carried within him for too many centuries.

§

It was barely dawn when Rebekah had to yield to the insistence of Hayley to exit. She still felt strange , like groggy but continued to insist to the Original vampire , she had to do something very important. Rebekah took her and soon realized the reason behind Hayley's request. They stopped the car in front of the house where Marcel was taking care of Davina , he was waiting at the entrance . Rebekah went to him and kissed him.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. " Marcel said to Rebekah, worried.

" I just want to see Davina , Marcel , I don't want to hurt her. " Hayley was determined in her quest. Rebekah shook hands with Marcel and with a smile she convinced him to trust them.

" She's not exactly the Davina we all remember . " Marcel walked into the room where Davina was drawing sitting on the bed. Her drawings were gloomy and dark without a shadow of color. When Hayley saw her she took a step back . Her mind racing to those terrible moments . She was aware that it was Esther in Davina's body but it didn't do less harm. The little witch gasped when she saw Hayley. Surprise and fearful at the same time.

" Don't be afraid Davina , Hayley doesn't want to do you harm. "

"Can you leave us? " Hayley asked him to whisper . Her eyes wet with tears , and the certainty that Rebekah would understand. Marcel was hesitant . "Please . " Rebekah took away Marcel . Hayley walked slowly towards Davina, both in the grip of strong emotions tied to that tragic night .

"I'm sorry . I am so sorry. " She sobbed in front of Hayley bursting into tears of relief . Hayley thought she had in front of her a small helpless child , the tone of her voice and her desperate plea for forgiveness, softened her into in looking at a victim of something much bigger than all of them. She wanted to hug her but she wasn't sure of being able to , then she took Davina's hand and tried to smile .

"I know it's not your fault Davina . We know that. " Hayley tried to hold fast to her emotions but it was so difficult, even touch her hand made her mind return to when those same hands were gripping Kayla shortly before her death .

"I tried , I tried to resist, I was there. I remember everything ... but I didn't have enough strength to oppose her . She was too strong . I can't imagine what you ... "

"You have suffered too, we have all suffered. I came here because I want to ask you something ... I need your help." Davina tried to wipe her tears.

"Anything you want."

" Is there any chance that you can understand if Esther still intends to ... _to destroy him_ ? " Davina hadn't misheard , Hayley was just talking about Klaus . " I don't know if you still have ties to the witches of the other side, ancestors , but now that we know what she wanted ... the death of our daughter….I wonder…"The witch looked at her puzzled.

"I'm not sure yet what powers I still have and I'm alone without a coven ... I don't know if I can channel the older Witches ... " they both knew that the witches who remained in New Orleans after the fury of Klaus were few and well hidden . "I'll try. I will try to do so. It's the least I can do for you. " Hayley nodded a shy smile. "I remember her thoughts , some are coming back to me slowly ... she wanted to destroy each one of you . Why do you ask only for Klaus ?"

" Because his mother has broken every part of him. And for the first time, I'm afraid that he won't let anyone of us get close to him . He is sure he's condemned whatever he touches to certain death, he would condem everybody he cares about and he is convinced his demons will also become ours forever. He needs hope. Marcel has Rebekah , Elijah has our family, the city, but Klaus ... "

" ... He has you." Davina whispered softly. Hayley was moved by young witch's words. She watched her belly and thought back to last night when she hadn't turned.

" I don't know If he will allow me to be there. I would just give him a little ' peace . "she was almost resigned in saying it. She got up to go to the door but stopped , turning to greet Davina .

"What would you want, Hayley ? " funny question she thought instinctively as in the last 13 months of her life she wanted to get back her daughter ... but there was something different within her.

"I wish ..." she wiped a tear . "I want to be sure that my child feels loved, _wherever she is_ . "

Davina was touched by the kindness and love Hayley had for the little girl that had been torn away from her. She promised that she would have try everything and then walked Hayley out of her room , leaving her with many thoughs and guilt.

§

"I 've been a fool for a thousand years , and now I find myself tied to memories marked by the passing of time. I find myself taking refuge in the memory of a few days, counted ... that I could live with a real family_. My family._ " Klaus and Elijah were sitting on the ruins abandoned in the woods, both still shaken by their conversation a few hours before. "I loved my family. "

"Brother , we are still here . " Elijah gave him a pat on the back . "_Maybe your miracle wasn't the child , but the time you had with her. _" Rarely had Klaus seen Elijah 's eyes filled with tears. "You've been to hell ... but you came out of it with Hayley . Niklaus you are no longer the little boy whose soul can be trampled by his parents every day. " Klaus looked down and clenched his hands into a fist. " In Mystic Falls the Bennett witch would probably tell you that you can't defeat a spirit. She would tell you what you want to hear and you would say that your demons are still here. "

" Elijah ... "

"I will keep my promise , together we will find a way to finally find peace the peace we enjoyed here in New Orleans in the twenties , the peace that you have lived with your wife. " When Klaus heard Elijah say his _wife _he looked up at the sky . "Yes, Niklaus , you are not alone and you are loved. Don't you think you are?"

"Brother, we both know that sooner or later they will also use Hayley against me ... because they know, they know. Our mother knows. "

"Because they know that you love her ?" Elijah pressed him. " Don't be afraid to admit it, you can say it. She brought love where no one believed there was place for it . Our mother has already lost , because to Hayley to us, we care about you. This is not your war brother, it's ours. " Klaus stood thoughtfully and moved by the speech his brother's speech.

" Every war has a price, as well as every beautiful thing. We've seen it . " Klaus thought of his little creature .

" _Niklaus , you can 't choose who to be hurt by in this world, but you can choose which weapon to use to defend yourself. _Your weapon is not in Mystic Falls, you just have to be brave enough to challenge it . Can you do it brother? " Elijah hinted a smile and Klaus in front of him with his mouth open was surprised by how Elijah had understood many of his fears . And the reason why he had chosen to go away to try desperately to find an order in the madness of his mother. They stood in silence, then Klaus took the keys from Elijah's jacket and began to drive. He knew where his weapon was. In the end he had always known .

§

Throughout the entire journey home Hayley was silent in the car, so much so that often Rebekah turned to see if she was sleeping. She seemed motionless lost in a whirlwind of thoughts so far from all of them.

"Klaus told me that you wanted other children, that you would have liked to ... " Hayley smiled bitterly.

"I wanted so many things Rebekah . It was just a dream. "

" Are you serious? " Said Rebekah, stopping the car in front of their house , they had arrived . "Hayley stop! There is no strange spell in progress , you're pregnant! There are no other reasons why a werewolf doesn't turns during a full moon! " Hayley turned to her with tears in her eyes. She knew that Rebekah was only screaming for her own good , yet she felt wounded by her. They were all things that she didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry Hayley .. I didn't meant to."

"Your brother , he could barely stand beside me before going away . He does not want ties , he doesn't want anything, he told me that he doesn't even want to remotely think of other children. And we don't know what is happening to me . " Rebekah shook her head . "You know what he does when he's hurt, deeply hurt. He drives people away . Everyone, Rebekah . "

"You're not everybody ! And if you tell him ... "

" What Rebekah ,tell him what? I might wait for a child who will be persecuted even in the womb of its mother, and who probably it will have to struggle a lifetime to defend itself from their grandmother ? " Hayley was getting angry and continued to feel terribly exhausted. Something wasn't right and now she had the full assurance . "There is no baby." Her tone was peremptory . She got out and went to her room, leaving Rebekah thoughtfully with the phone in hand undecided about whether to call one of her brothers or comply with Hayley's request .

§

The day passed slowly , when Marcel arrived at the old house, Rebekah was overjoyed to see him and threw her arms around his neck and let him kiss her passionately.

" I hope your brothers come back soon, because I miss you so much. " Rebekah smiled , kissing him again.

"I would like that to happen soon because Hayley is not well, at all. I'm very worried. "

" What do you mean ? "

"For a couple of days now she's had a fever, she's been weak and now I think she's mad at me , I was pretty direct . I should have realized she was suffering a lot because Klaus went to Mystic Falls in revenge for our mother. " Marcel stroked her cheek. They heard a noise, like a thud coming from the rooms above , both went up running . They found Hayley on the floor in her room unconscious , Marcel picked her up and laid her on the bed. Rebekah looked terrified.

" She is burning up." Her hand was on the young wolf's forehead. "I can't understand what is happening. "

"I'm going to pick up Davina . " Rebekah looked at him puzzled. "She is a witch , the only witch we know perhaps she can understand what's going on. " Marcel kissed her forehead and ran . Rebekah adjusted the pillow behind Hayley's head and began to wet her forehead with a wet cloth.

" Oh Hayley ... don't you dare make jokes. " she was terrified that something happened .

Hayley had a very high fever and for hours earlier she had felt very strange , she had tried to eat something with poor results. She felt the Rebekah's hand but she couldn't wake up, her mind took her into a dream. A magical and sweet dream. A long expanse of flowers and a large oak tree , a bright sun and a strange sense of peace.

"_Mum!_ " Hayley spun around and saw her. Was it real? She wore a white dress , and ran toward her with a flower in her hand . In her eyes she sees Klaus , in the little girl, in her smile she found the baby she loved . She did not know how it was possible , but there was no time for questions, Hayley just wanted to see her, hug her. The girl found herself in Hayley' arms , she was bigger and wonderful . "_This is for you , I've been waiting for you._ " Her voice was the sweetest she had ever heard . Kayla handed her a blue rose . Hayley walked all over her face with her hands . She was perfect , and it was more beautiful than she thought.

"Is that really you? My baby? Kayla ? " she said, trying not to cry.

" _Of course!_" her laugh was contagious. Hayley held her once again on her chest.

" I won't let you go, never again. " She was her little girl and for nothing in the world would she stop looking at her.

"_No mum, you have to go back. They need you._ " Hayley looked at the little girl's face. She was perhaps five or six years old , and she wondered why it couldn't last forever.

"And I need you too , my baby girl. " Kayla began to play with the flower she had given to her mother.

"_You know mom why I like the blue rose ? Blue is the color of the night ... the sky. And whatever happens whether it is something bad or good something we are afraid of or not, if we look up, the sky is always there upon us. Always . I am like the blue of the sky , Mom ... I'm always here ._ " she said giving her a kiss and wiping away a tear.

"It will never be like to having you with us , ever. " she picked her up and rocked her to herself . "Even your father likes the color blue you know? _**He loves blue**_. " Hayley's voice broken by tears. Kayla smiled and nodded .

§

Rebakah heard the door close below thanks to her super vampire- hearing , at last , she thought. Marcel was back, she run downstairs.

"Marcel ! You're finally back! It's getting worse ... "the words stopped from her mouth as soon as she found herself in front of Klaus and Elijah .

"Who is getting worse, Rebekah ?" asked Elijah . Klaus knew immediately from the look of his sister and rushed into Hayley's room. She was there immersed in sweat , high fever and no movement.

" What the hell happened, Rebekah ? " Klaus's voice was angry but it was really only fear for what he was seeing .

"I don't know, she wasn't feeling well the past few days and we found her on the floor. She was barely breathing. " Klaus went near her, she was pale , weak and lifeless. It wasn't the Hayley whom he had fallen in love with. He regretted being gone , he regretted leaving her alone , he repented for any decision taken in the last hour.

"You should have called me immediately ." Klaus growled .

"She would not le me Nik . Hayley didn't want to. " Rebekah also wanted to tell him the other part of the truth she was hiding but she knew it was not her right . She would have chosen at the time what to say. Klaus felt hurt by his sisters' words, but in the end he felt he had no right to get angry with Hayley, he went away and maybe Hayley didn't understand all of his reasons.

"How can we save her ? " Klaus whispered tormented . Rebekah wanted to say that Davina was coming but she knew her brother would have lashed out . Unfortunately, the arrival of Marcel at that time accompanied by Davina disrupted her plans . As soon as Klaus saw the young witch he lunged at her , stopping an inch from her body. Davina was trembling with fear .

"Are you crazy ? Why should she be here? What is she doing here , REBEKAH ? " Klaus cried while Elijah was trying to stop him. He knew Davina was not the architect of the death of his daughter, but it was heartbreaking to see her .

" Nik , she is the only living witch we know. Perhaps she can tell us what is happening to Hayley . Let her try. Nik , please. "

" If you dare to do something to her , with your magic tricks , I swear ... " Marcel approached Klaus attracting his attention.

"She doesn't want to hurt her, Klaus . She wants to help us. Let her. " Marcel was calm. He understood the terror and fear in Klaus' eyes. " Let her go to Hayley, let her help her. "

§

Hayley was picking flowers with Kayla, they played together, both smiling and happy to walk barefoot in the huge lawn that surrounded them.

"_Mum, it's time to go back . You can't stay here_." Hayley frowned and knelt in front of her daughter.

"I can't do that."

"_Whatever happens mum, you have to go they need you."_ Kayla patted her cheek. "_You don't have to let me go, you just have to keep with you. Right here . _" she pointed Hayley' heart . " _Just like you taught me ._ " Hayley remembered a moment with her baby when while gently massaging her chest she had whispered that her place would have be right there in her heart for the rest of her life.

"You remember ? How is it possible ? It's a dream? all of this? " Kayla shrugged her shoulders without answering.

"**Hayley, don't you dare leave me. Can you hear me , **_**little wolf**_** ? Don't you dare. Come back . Come back.** " Klaus 's voice rang out in the sky that surrounded Kayla and Hayley . Hayley seemed to feel the touch of the hand of the man she loved on her . A tear fell on her face.

_"I remember everything. Mum , I know you love me, I've always known . But now you have to do something for me. "_ Hayley nodded and smiled .

"_You have to take care of them. _" Hayley looked around but she saw no one . Then she heard voices , the laughter, it seemed to be children. "_Don't be afraid to go back, you and dad are the bravest people I know , and I'll always be here. go back back to daddy ._ " Hayley shook her head crying. She hugged her again and she didn't know what was the right thing to do .

"I love you, Kayla. Your mom loves you . " she told her by settling the long, brown hair just like hers.

"_Me too mom, always and forever._ "

"**Come back **_**little wolf**_** , come back to me** . " Hayley felt Klaus kiss her forehead. At the same time Kayla also kissed her right there.

"_It's time to go home mum._ " Kayla smiled and let go of her hand. Hayley stood hesitant. Around her she heard again the laughter of children and their verses . _Mom . Mom !_ She couldn't see them but she could hear their voices calling her. She wondered what it meant. Then she looked at her belly. And Kayla nodded from afar.

"_I told you mum, they need you. more than me._ " Kayla raised her hand to greet her. Hayley clutching the blue rose .

"You'll be fine , my brave little girl?" The figure of Kayla was walking away from her and Hayley wanted to hang on to her but she always felt those little sweet voices and Klaus was shaking her hand, she could feel it.

"_Have you ever heard about angels , mum?_ " Kayla disappeared . Hayley couldn't see her, not anymore but she could swear it was the most real thing that life had given her .

§

"There must be something else we could do! " Muttered Elijah; Rebekah and Klaus remained next to Hayley .

" Davina is trying to figure out why she won't wake up I want to trust her , Elijah . " Rebekah was worried but she knew there was nothing else left to do . "I'm afraid there is more behind it , more than we think."

" What are you saying , sister? " Rebekah was silent in the doorway watching Klaus shake hands with Hayley . Klaus didn't say a word touching Hayley's hair and pressed the cloth on the forehead.

" _Don't you dare..._ " he kept whispering .

"Y-o-u ... you're… back. " Hayley whispered before she even open her eyes. Klaus opened his mouth in ecstasy at the sound of her voice.

" I'm back!" He said smiling and holding her tightly to himself. Hayley opened her eyes and began to cry and she embraced him with the little strength she had. Elijah and Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief .

" I'm back. " he told her gently stroking her cheek . "you 're back too, _little wolf_. " Hayley nodded , he settled beside her on the bed by placing the body of the young wolf to his chest.

" How do you feel ? " Klaus asked , his voice so low it was almost imperceptible.

"I saw her. I saw her. " Klaus looked into her eyes puzzled. "I saw Kayla." On her face there were tears of joy and disbelief. " I don't know how it's possible , but ... she was there with me. I hugged our daughter. " For the first time to see her crying didn't make him feel bad. He hugged Hayley, confused and excited at the idea that Hayley had been able to hold their daughter even If only for a brief moment, maybe in a dream.

"It's not over . " The joyous atmosphere that was invading the room was interrupted by Davina , distraught and in tears she came in with terrible news . She looked at her hands as if there was still covered in blood. " I remember . I know what 's going on with Hayley . It all started the day when I woke up . It's Esther."

_Esther._

Rebekah , Klaus and Elijah looked shocked at each other once again. Hayley clutched Klaus' chest afraid and Rebekah ... Rebekah stared at Hayley. They had a tiny smile,Hayley realized that Rebekah had always seen what she desperately wanted to deny. There was hope , but there was once again a demon to fight. Together

§

* * *

_Did you like Hayley's moment with baby Kayla? I hope so! I'm planning a picspam about that scene! Let me know! Your reviews helps me a lot! love u all!_


End file.
